Narnia's Redemption
by Jade Lynne
Summary: Narnia is under a dictatorship and Aslan signals for help drawing three sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve from across the Earth to help break the Emperor's grip. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Chronicles of Narnia or Aslan. I own the newly created characters. Hope you like it. 1,437 words!**

_Narnia_

Trian the fox sat listening to the sound of bags being dragged across his rock floor.

"Careful moving those! Aslan will be upset if anything is broken!" He yells.

"And he doesn't want anything to happen to his floors," mumbles one of the wolves between clenched teeth.

The pack of five place the bags in the corner.

"Are you sure Aslan said this forest, Rinion?" asks a second wolf looking at the leader of the pack.

"Of course. Aslan would not lead us wrong," Rinion responds.

"But, he let a dictator take over," mumbles Trian.

"He's following the prophecy. He set the signal. Three sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve. We have to look for them in this forest because they will arrive soon."

"Though when they do it get here it will take at least five days for us to return to Aslan's camp. And we will overthrow Emperor Korin," says the second wolf.

"You all better get moving then. I'll make sure the items are safe," Trian says.

"Thank you, Trian. For your hospitality," Rinion says heading for the entrance with the pack not far behind.

"Anything for Aslan and to get rid of the Emperor," Trian states.

Rinion steps out into the summer sunlight and looks at the four wolves.

"Split up. Two of you go to the west. One go to the south. One to the east. I'll go to the north."

The wolves run into different the different directions.

_Fort Worth, Texas U.S.A- 3:30 p.m._

Alan Richards sat at his desk looking at the school work feeling slightly annoyed that so much homework had come less then five weeks into the school year. He hears the door of his room open more.

"Alan?"

"Yes?"

"Can you help me with my homework?"

Alan looks at Cheyenne who was holding her math workbook close to her.

"Sure, why not."

The eleven year old bounds over onto the fourteen year olds lap. Alan grunts looking down at his sister. They had matching dark brown hair but Cheyenne had inherited their mother's hazel eyes while he had their father's brown ones. He looks over her shoulder at the math problem she was trying to do. He holds down a groan seeing long division.

"Okay. Lets see. First, you need to figure out what the number times two makes eight."

"Four."

"That's right, Chey."

"Ow!"

"What?"

"You pinched me."

"I didn't."

Alan jumps feeling a pinch also he feels the strong wind blowing through his open window. The papers fly around the room. He blinks feeling blinded and feels Cheyenne's hand grip his short tightly. When the wind stops he sees trees around them.

"A..Alan, where are we?"

"I have no idea."

"You are in Narnia."

Alan gets in front of Cheyenne protectively ignoring the fact that the one wolf had just talked.

"What's Narnia?" Cheyenne asks. "And how can you talk?"

"My name is Botain and this is Arian." Botain says, indicating to the second wolf. "We are able to talk because we are Narnian. Narnia is the country you are currently in and at the moment we can not explain all right now."

"You must follow us now quickly. These trees could be working for Korin," Arian says.

Alan starts to open his mouth to ask who Korin is but decides to wait and follow the wolves.

_Vancouver, Canada- 1:30 p.m._

Trent Masterson walked quickly towards home. School had not been in that day and the fourteen year old had spent the day playimg flashlight tag in a friend's basement for half the day. He brushes his black hair away from the glasses that covered his gray eyes. He shifts the bag the flashlight is in and heads for his short cut to home. He walks into the forest and looks at the trees while walking. He frowns suddenly feeling the strong wind blow. He waits for it to pass before starting to walk again.

(Wait! What happened to the trees?) He thinks.

Trent starts to turn around to walk back the way he came but recognizes nothing on the path.

(What just happened?)

"Move quickly. These trees are not friends. Virk is searching for you."

Trent looks around alarmed at the whispering voice. He sees flowers moving in the wind.

"This way."

He becomes more alarmed hearing the voice coming from the flowers. He slowly follows the floating flowers. He soon comes to a wolf.

"I've found a son of Adam, Virk."

"Thank you for your help. Aslan and Narnia will be grateful."

(Son of Adam? Aslan? Narnia? How did this wolf talk? This must be Virk.)

"Follow me, Son of Adam. An explanation will come soon," Virk says noticing Trent's face.

Trent nods and follows the wolf.

_Sydney, Australia- 6:30 A.M. _

Tamryn Walker leaned back in her hammock in her Dad's shack waiting for the time when she would have to get out and go to school. She rolls her eyes knowing the only thing being discussed would be the school's spring dance.

(Not like I was asked by anyone.) She thinks with a huff.

She closes her green eyes and takes a deep breath. She listens to the ocean waves and feels the breeze tease her reddish-brown hair.

(Dad prefers to call my hair copper and I will never understand it.)

She jumps feeling the wind suddenly get stronger. The twelve year old sits up too quickly causing the hammock to flip over. She groans when she doesn't feel the sand covered floor of the shack. She sits up and sees grass and bushes. She sees a wolf come out the bushes and growl.

"Don't move Seremontian."

Tamryn starts to say something when the wolf lunges at her. She screams when she hears the wolf yelp. She looks up to see a second wolf now fighting the other. The second wolf bites at the firsts back and the first moves away.

"You will pay for your betrayal, Brother," the first Wolf says and moves out of sight.

Tamryn sits up shakily.

"Are you alright, Child?"

"I'm fine. It called me a Seremontian."

"You are not from Seremont. You don't speak the same way. You do resemble them though. My name is Rinion."

"Rinion. I'm Tamryn. I'm from Australia."

"You are a daughter of Eve then."

Tamryn looks at the wolf confused.

"I shall explain later. Now, come along."

Tamryn follows Rinion down the path while looking around nervously.

(What did that wolf mean by brother and betrayal?)

_Nottingham, England, United Kingdom- 9:30 p.m._

Samuel Emerson jogged through the park heading back towards home. The thirteen year old found it his best interest to keep in shape for cross country as much as possible for upcoming meet. He slows down to a walk and rubs his blue eyes and puts a hand through his blonde hair. He was tired from a long a school day. He tries to ignore the sudden strong wind and cloeses his eyes feeling the tears start to come from the strong wind. He rubs his eyes slightly and looks back up. Samuel becomes alarmed seeing trees that were not in the Nottingham park.

"Where am I?"

He wonders around carefully looking at the trees.

"Get away from that tree."

Samuel jumps and faces a wolf.

"What do you mean? Who are you exactly?"

"That tree is working for the Emperor. I am Xain. You must come now. You shall be explained everything in a matter of time."

Samuel nods and follows Xain trying to not be suspicious of the seemly friendly wolf.

_Emperor's Palace_

Korin paced in front of his throw angrily waiting for Cinian to arrive in the throne room. He watches as the wolf walks in slowly.

"You asked for me, Sire."

"How could you let a daughter of Eve to escape your grasp?"

"I don't think I understand, Sire."

"I've learned from the trees that five humans have arrived in Narnia. And they are a threat to my kingdom if kept alive. The girl you thought to be from Seremont was from a place in Earth called Australia and is a daughter of Eve."

Cinian growls, "If I may, Sire. I was going to kill the girl when my twin brother, Rinion, got in the way. Such a mistake will not happen again. I assure you of that, Sire."

"It better not because if this occurs again, you will not be given a second chance."

"Yes, Sire."

Cinian bows before exiting the throne room.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Narnia! 943 words!**

_Alan and Cheyanne Richards_

Alan and Cheyanne continue to walk until they arrive a small shelter. Arian goes in first to make sure nothing or no one has been inside, while Botain takes the rear to make sure they were not being followed. When he confirms that they are safe, he goes inside.

"We are safe for the time being," he says, "it appears no one has followed here."

"Excellent, Botain," says Arian.

"What is going on here?" Alan asks.

"You, your sister, and three others are part of a prophecy to bring peace to our land," Arian explains.

"Three sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve, alongside Aslan, have come to defeat Korin," Botain adds.

"Who are Korin and Aslan?" Cheyanne asks.

"Korin is an evil Emperor, who has ruled over Narnia in Aslan's absence. The true ruler of Narnia is Alsan."

"What's a son of Adam and a daughter of Eve?" Cheyanne asks.

"They are both names for humans," Botain explains, "a son of Adam is a boy, and a daughter of Eve is a girl."

"Oh," they siblings say.

"Now, it is time for you two to train," says Arian.

Cheyanne and Alan look at each other.

"There is no time to waste," says Botain, "we must leave now."

"Where are we going?" Cheyanne asks.

"We will go to the cavern to meet with Trian, an ally of ours. There, you two will receive your weapons and tools for the battle."

Cheyanne looks up at her brother nervously. Alan takes her hand, and they follow Arian and Botain to the cavern.

_Trent Masterson_

(Whispering floating flowers, talking wolves? I must be losing my mind! When I said I needed a change in venue, this is not what I had in mind) Trent thinks.

He follows the wolf called Virk with the "whispering floating flowers" behind both of them.

"Get inside, Son of Adam," Virk suddenly tells Trent.

He looks around and sees where he is talking about, a tunnel. Trent hurries inside. A few moments later, the sound of footsteps are reverberating. Trent jumps and flashes his light right into Virk's face, who takes a few steps back.

"Get that light out of my face."

Trent turns off the light.

"Sorry. You surprised me."

"What is that thing?"

"A flashlight. It's used for when it is dark."

"Keep it off unless it is necessary. You will give away our position, Son of Adam."

"Why do you keep calling me that? My name is Trent."

"It is what Narnians call a male human."

"Narnian?"

"A Narnian is a creature that lives in Narnia, which is where we are right now."

"Why am I here?"

"You and four others are have been summoned to help Aslan save us from an evil emperor."

"Who's Aslan?"

"He is the true ruler of Narnia."

"Where is he now?"

"His camp is five days away from us. You and these other humans are part of a prophecy to save Narnia."

(This wolf want me and four strangers are going to help a missing king save a country I've never heard of? I can't even go anywhere without breaking something or making a mess of things.)

"I'm sorry, but I think you've got the wrong person. I'm too clumsy."

"You can. The Narnians believe in you."

Trent looks at him.

"Come, we must prepare you for battle."

Virk leads Trent out of the tunnel, and they make their way to the cavern to meet with Trian.

_Tamryn Walker_

Rinion and Tamryn stop to rest to rest when they feel that they are not being followed.

"Are you alright, Daughter of Eve?"

"Yeah. How about you?"

"I'm fine."

"Who was that, what did he mean by betrayal and why did he refer to you as his brother?"

"Cinian, my twin brother. Narnia is being ruled by an evil emperor named Korin. Cinian works for him, but I am part of the rebellion."

"Oh. I don't get why I'm here."

"You are part of a prophecy to help and save Narnia."

"Save Narnia?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"You and four other humans will fight along side our leader Aslan."

"This doesn't make sense."

"It will in time. Follow me, and we will prepare you for battle."

"Where?"

"To the cavern to meet with Trian, an ally, at the cavern."

Tamryn nods and follows Rinion.

_Samuel Emerson_

Xian leads Samuel to a camp, where they are met up by another wolf.

"Excellent work, Xian," says the second wolf, "you have brought a son of Adam. We are one step closer to defeating the emperor."

"Anything for Aslan, Vidian," Xian replies.

"What on Earth is going on here?" Samuel asks.

"Come with us," Vidian beckons him.

Samuel follows the older female wolf. They go into one of the tents, where they sit. Vidian turns to Samuel.

"You, and four other humans, are part of a prophecy to defeat our emperor, who has taken away our freedom. Along with our true leader Aslan, you five will fight for our freedom."

"How?"

"We will meet Trian the fox at the cavern, where you and the others will be trained and given you weapons."

Vidian goes back outside and beckons Samuel to follow her. Xian meets up with them and they being their journey to the cavern.

_Emperor Korin_

By now, the evil emperor Korin had his most loyal subjects out to search and kill Alan, Cheyanne, Trent, Tamryn, and Samuel. He had also told them to kill anyone they find harboring them.

"No son of Adam or daughter of Eve will overthrow me. I'll make sure of it."

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Narnia! Please review! 1262 words!**

Trian paced back and forth calmly waiting for the wolves to return with the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve.

(Will they hurry up already?) thinks Trian.

He was concerened after having a feeling that Korin would be searching for revenge. He hears paws coming across the floor and looks up. He sees the wolf pack with five humans. Samuel looks at the fox then at Xain he felt less comfortable since Vidian had left and returned to her home at the tent.

"Finally, you have all had me worried. Korin is searching for them already."

Trian notices the humans look nervous with a mix of shock at him talking.

"Oh. Where are my manners? My name is Trian. It is an honor to help you get to Aslan safely," Trian says, giving a slight bow.

"I guess you should introduce yourselves to each other," Rinion says, looking at the five humans.

"I'm Alan."

"I'm Cheyenne."

"I'm Trent."

"I'm Tamryn."

"I'm Samuel."

Alan immediately recognizes the Australian and English accents of two of their members. He could also tell that Cheyenne was youngest.

"How old is everybody?" Alan asks suddenly.

"I'm fourteen," Trent says.

"So, am I. Are you from the US?"

"Close enough. Vancouver."

Alan nods and turns his attention to Tamryn and Samuel.

"I'm twelve."

"I'm thirteen."

Cheyenne makes a face, "That means I'm the youngest."

Rinion lets out a small laugh.

"Sit down, humans. There is much to be explained."

The five look at the stone seats in front of a table. They sit down.

"Korin has been Emperor here in Narnia for twelve years. He is more of a dictator. And there is something odd about him," Virk says.

"What do you mean odd?" Samuel asks.

"He doesn't age," Botain says.

"How is that possible?" Trent asks.

"He has the same powers as Aslan," Virk responds. "That's why he was able to take over Narnia. Only someone with that type of power could do such a thing."

"But, Aslan is the rightful King, right?" Tamryn asks.

"Correct. Aslan tends to leave Narnia often. When he left last time is when Korin took over. Aslan has now returned to regain his kingdom. And that is where you five come in," Arian says.

"How are we supposed to help?" Cheyenne asks, gripping Alan's arm tightly.

"You five will lead the rebellion," Rinion announces.

"If Aslan is so powerful, why doesn't he lead it?" Trent asks. "Why would he leave it to a bunch of kids to lead let alone me. I'm super clumsy."

Xain starts to speak when Tamryn cuts him off.

"Plus, we know nothing about each other. How are we supposed to work together?"

"Aslan is following the prophecy. It says you five will give Narnia, it's freedom. And you five will, because you will have the Narnian army behind you. You will defeat Korin despite any short comings. As for you five working together, it will take at least five days to get to Aslan's camp. I'm sure you will learn to work together by then," Xain says.

"You really think we can do this?" Alan asks.

"Yes. Aslan chose each of you because you all have a great destiny here in Narnia. Aslan believes you all will defeat Korin and so do the Narnians that believe in the true King of Narnia and not a Dictator," Rinion says.

(Narnians like his brother, Cinian.) thinks Tamryn.

"If we win, what would happen to the ones that are on the side of the Emperor?" Cheyenne asks.

"That would be Aslan's decision, young One," Xain says.

"His decision?" Samuel questions uncertain.

(He wouldn't hurt them if they realize what they did was wrong, would he?) He thinks.

"Yes, many of them will be banished if they decide to still speak out against Him," Virk says.

"I hate to interrupt this conversation, but you ought to present them their weapons that Aslan has destined for them to have," Trian says.

The five notice the sacks now sitting in the corner. Trian, Rinion, and the wolves gather around the sacks.

"Alan, step forward," Virk says.

Alan walks over hesitant and takes the items out of the sack beside Virk. He takes out a long silver sword that had a gold lions head on the hilt. The shield was silver with a gold lion on the front.

"You have been given a long sword that will be mighty in battle. The shield will give you protection from any enemy," Virk explains.

Alan nods.

"Cheyenne, step forward," Botain says.

Cheyenne slowly walks over to the sack beside Botain and takes out the items. The items consisted of a silver dagger with a gold hilt along with a dark velvet cloak.

"This dagger will not miss it's mark when used in battle. The cloak will provide you invisibility so that you can attack enemies easier, since you are the youngest," Botain says.

Cheyenne grins at him.

"Trent, step forward," Arian says.

Trent walks over to the wolf while making sure he doesn't bump into anything and embarrass himself. He takes the items out of the sack. There was a wooden bow and arrows with red feathers on the end. Along with a small jar of dust. Arian blows and the dust gets all over Trent causing him to cough a few times.

"What was that for?"

"The bow and arrow will hit any target as long as you believe in them. With the dust your glasses will now blind any enemy temporarily that comes toward you. You have a thing called a flashlight and that will now make fire when needed," Arian explains.

"Tamryn, step forward," Rinion says.

Tamryn goes over to Rinion feeling safe around the wolf. She takes out two blades that look a little bigger the daggers. They were both silver and the hilt was also silver in the shape of a crucifix. She also takes out gold horse reins.

"You have double short swords. These swords will rarely miss a target once you learn to use them properly. The horse reins will allow you to ride any type of horse and can also wrap around your wrist so that you can fight while on horseback," Rinion explains.

"Samuel, come forward," Xain says.

Samuel walks over to Xain and takes out two swords, one curved and the other short, both were silver with a silver hilt.

"You have been given two weapons: the first a saber that will be defeat anything as long as you believe. The short sword is a second weapon and is invencible and will give you a great advantage," Xain explains.

"A great advantage? How?" asks Samuel.

"You are going to be trained in using both a long and short sword," Rinion answers.

They here movement outside and Rinion immediately looks fierce.

"Cinian," He growls.

"Trian, take them and get out. Lead them to Aslan, quickly," Virk says.

Trian nods.

"All five of you come quickly," Trian says.

The five look at the wolves and quickly attach their weapons and tools to the belts made for each of them and put them on. They run after Trian who leads through a tight space in the back of the cavern. Trent hears the wolves clash as he squeezes through.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Cheyenne asks.

"Those wolves are after you. Korin knows you are here. He wants you all dead. It is best to get you to Aslan, Child," Trian says.

Trian leads them into the forest and starts to run.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Narnia! Please review! 740 words!

**Trent's mind kept playing over the first time he set foot in Narnia. He is so absorbed in his memory that he trips over a boulder.**

**"Are you alright, Trent?" Tamryn asks.**

**He nods, as she helps him up. He then proceeds to dust off his clothes.**

**"We must hurry," Trian says.**

**They continue down the trail for the next hour and a half. Trian decides to stop long enough for everyone to catch their breaths. Cheyenne collapses and starts rubbing her legs. The older kids sit down.**

**"I was beginning to think we were going to be walking forever," Cheyenne comments.**

**"Do not make yourself too comfortable," Trian warns, "we still have at least four more days of walking to Aslan's camp."**

**She groans. Trent clears his glasses and pats his pant pocket to make sure he had his spare batteries for his flashlight. Cheyenne looks over at him.**

**"Do you always keep that flashlight with you?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Why?"**

**"It helps me see where I'm going."**

**"Oh."**

**Trent stares at his flashlight and sighs. His mind goes back to his mother and himself as a six year boy. He didn't want to think about the day of his mother's death.**

***Trent's mother Marie sits by her son in his bed, reading one of his favorite stories, "The Wizard of Oz". When she is finished, she holds out a flashlight to him.**

**"Trent."**

**"Yes, Mommy?"**

**"No matter how dark a room is, you can always use this flashlight to see your way through."**

**Trent looks at the flashlight.**

**"How?"**

**Marie takes the flashlight and shows him the switch.**

**"Oh."**

**He snuggles up to her, unaware that this would be the last night he would see his mother alive. She waits for him to fall asleep before getting up and leaving his room. She turns and sees him snuggling a stuffed lion he had gotten for his birthday the previous year. The next day, they go outside, so Marie to teach Trent how to ride a bike. He was doing well until he had gotten into the street and fallen off his bike**

**"Trent!"**

**Marie runs into the street to help him get up. The sound of car horns going off made them hurry to get out of the street. Trent managed to get to the sidewalk without getting hit, but he saw his mother tragically hit by a drunk driver.***

**"Come," says Trian, "we must keep moving, Children."**

**They start walking again. Trent quickly wipes his eyes, trying not to let anyone notice.**

**(I know it's been eight years, but it still hurts to think about it. I hadn't been in that street, she wouldn't have died.) he thinks.**

**He sighs. **

**"Trent, come on!" he hears Samuel call him, "Do you want us all to get killed?"**

**Only then does he realize that he is lacking behind and quickens his pace.**

**"Of course I don't!"**

**"Then hurry up!"**

**The sound of Samuel's voice brings back horrible memories of his father soon after his mother's death. By the time he catches up with the others, both Alan and Tamryn notice his behavior. They wait unti their next stop two and a half hours later for their next meal to talk to him. They all eat the meal that has been pack by Trian.**

**"Are you okay, Trent?" Alan asks.**

**"Yeah."**

**"You don't sound fine. You want to talk about it?"**

**"I just hate to be the cause of anyone's demise."**

**"What are you talking about?" Tamryn asks.**

**"I don't want to talk about it, guys."**

**"Don't worry. You'll do great."**

**"I agree," Alan adds, "and we all can do it together."**

**Trent nods.**

**"Thanks, guys."**

**"You're welcome," Tamryn and Alan say.**

**Alan pats Trent on the back. Tamryn puts a hand on his shoulder.**

**"Everything's going to work out for us, Trent" says Alan.**

**"You just gotta believe it," Tamryn adds.**

**Trent nods.**

**"Alan and Tamryn are right," Cheyenne comments, "we can work this out if we have faith in ourselves and each other."**

**They look toward Samuel.**

**"What?"**

**"If we are to defeat this villain," Alan says, "we need to count on each other."**

**"Teamwork is the key," Trent says.**

**Samuel sighs.**

**"Alright."**

**"And that means being nice and getting along with each other," Cheyenne comments.**

**"Fine."**

**"It is time for us to move on," Trian says.**

**They all stand up and continue walking.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Narnia! Please review! 586 words! **

Samuel was walking farther behind Trian watching for any sign of the wolves. They see the sun about to set after about three hours of walking. Tamryn and Cheyenne sit with Trian while Alan, Samuel, and Trent go to find firewood. Trent picks up a few dry branches and starts to grab another one when he sees a snake. He freezes waiting to see what the snake does. It soon disappears and Trent quickly runs with the branches for the campsite. He takes deep, ragged breaths.

"What happened?" asks Tamryn.

"I saw a snake," Trent says, while huffing.

"What did it look like?" Trian asks.

"Like a rattle snake. It had a rattler thing on it's tail," Trent responds.

"It works for Korin," Trian says. "Stay here."

Trian disappears into the trees just as Samuel and Alan come back. They put the firewood into a pile.

"Where is Trian going?" asks Samuel.

Trent explains about the snake he saw.

"Okay. Can we use your flashlight?" Alan says.

Trent takes his flashlight out.

"Why do you need it?" he asks.

"It makes fire now, right?" Samuel says.

"Yeah," Trent says.

Trent turns on the flashlight and points it at the wood. Fire shoots out the flashlight and starts the fire. Cheyenne jumps and grabs Alan's arm.

"It's alright, Chey," Alan says.

"That was cool," Tamryn says.

"That's an interesting Torch," Samuel says.

The other four kids stare at him.

"What?" he asks.

"You called my flashlight a torch," Trent says.

"Yes, what you call a 'flashlight' in England we call a torch," Samuel responds.

"Oh," Cheyenne says.

The bushes rustle and Trian comes back into the campsite.

"Did you kill the snake?" Tamryn asks.

"Yes. It would have given away our position to Korin if given the chance," Trian responds.

They eat their dinner and lie down. Tamryn looks at the stars when the bushes rustle again. Alan reaches for his sword when they see Botain and Xain.

"Botain, Xain," Alan says.

"We're fine," Xain says.

"Where are Rinion, Virk, and Arian?" asks Tamryn.

"They were taken. We couldn't go after them without being killed our ownselves," Botain says.

They listen to what happened at the cavern. They lie back down and try to sleep. Tamryn couldn't help but think about Rinion.

(Please, be safe, Rinion. Please still be alive.) She thinks.

She finally falls asleep.

~Tamryn looks around confused to what was happening. There was grass and trees around her but not from the forest they had fallen asleep in. There were waterfalls but the area was so bright. She finally sees Cheyenne walking a different way.

"Cheyenne!"

Cheyenne turns and looks at Tamryn.

"How are you in my dream, Tamryn?"

"Your dream? You are in my dream."

"You two are having the same dream," comes a voice.

The two girls jump and look around. They see a lion.

"Who are you?" asks Cheyenne.

"My name is Aslan."

"Aslan? Where are we?" asks Tamryn.

"You are in my country. Welcome, Daughters of Eve."

"I thought Narnia was your country," Cheyenne states.

"Aslan's Country, is my home. And where Narnians who believe in me come after their deaths."

"You mean like heaven?" Tamryn asks.

Aslan nods. ~

Tamryn sits up in shock and takes a deep breath.

"Tamryn?"

She looks over at Cheyenne.

"You had it too?"

"Yeah. Is Aslan really a lion?"

"I don't know, Cheyenne. Maybe. We'll figure it out in the morning."

Cheyenne nods and lays back down.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Narnia just certain characters. Please Review! 354 words!**

Cheyenne and Tamryn contemplate on the dream they had. They are so absorb in the dream that they almost miss Alan, Trent, and Samuel calling their names.

"Come on, Girls!" Alan exclaims.

Both girls bolt up and quickly get to their feet.

"Do you want breakfast or not?" Samuel asks.

They nod.

"Okay, then come on."

They join the others and eat. They then proceed to clean up.

"It is time for us to continue to move if we are to meet with Aslan before Korin catches up to us," says Trian.

They nod. They leave and walk for two hours.

"Alright, we will stop long enough to train for a while before we continue to Aslan's camp."

The children spread out to practice with their weapons. Trent feels his arms shaking, as he tries to concentrate and aim at his target.

"Are you alright, Son of Adam?"

Trent jumps and drops his arrow. He sees Trian.

"I am sorry if I frightened you."

"It's alright."

"You appear nervous. Why?"

"I don't think I can do this. I can't be a leader or lead anyone into battle. I'm the biggest klutz on the face of the earth."

"You feel insecure about yourself?"

"You can say that."

"Why?"

"Ever since my mother died, my father has hated me and told me I'm nothing. He blames me for my mother's death. I don't really like to talk about this."

"You should believe in yourself. Do not take what others say to you personally. What matters is what you say about yourself."

Trent takes a deep breath before pointing at his target.

(Okay, Trent. Focus. Don't let anything distract you.)

He releases, and the arrow is slightly off center.

"That is an excellent shot, Son of Adam."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome. Remember that the more you practice, the more experienced you become."

He nods, then he continues practicing until Trian tells him and the others that it is time to move on.

(How are we going to get through this battle? I mean, we're just kids.) Samuel thinks.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Narnia just some characters. Please Review! 583 words!**

Alan was walking beside Cheyenne making sure she kept up with everyone during their journey. They go around a bend as the trees shift.

"Keep moving," Botain says. "These trees are most likely sending a message to Korin now that they have spotted us."

They walk slightly faster, Trent breathes slightly fast knowing he had to keep up and not fall behind. He almost trips over a branch but Samuel moves it out the way.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

(I hope we can learn to work together in time for us to lead a army. It's not fair to us. We're just kids and what if we don't get along afterwards.) thinks Samuel.

They walk in silence.

"You humans sure are quiet," Trian says.

"I agree," Xain says.

"Well, what are we supposed to talk about?" Tamryn asks.

"I don't know. Find something interesting," Xain responds.

"Or they could be quiet so the trees don't attack us," Botain says.

"Yeah, besides I'm too nervous to discuss and walk at the same time," Alan says.

"And I prefer the quiet," Trent says.

They continue walking down the path for about three hours.

"You all can practice right now," Trian says.

They nod and start to spread out to practice.

"Samuel, can you spar with me?" Tamryn asks.

"Sure," Samuel says.

They face each other. Samuel readies his saber and short sword and watches Tamryn carefully. Tamryn looks at Samuel's saber.

(He has such a bigger sword. How am I to get around that, Aslan?) She thinks.

Neither of them move trying to figure out who will attack first. They circle a few times before Samuel lunges at her. Tamryn places her swords in front of herself. She manages to block the attack from the saber. She jumps backwards and regains her balance. She slashes out with her swords. They circle again and move carefully. Fifteen minutes, Tamryn is victorious once she knocks the saber and short sword away from Samuel. Tamryn takes a deep breath before shaking hands with Samuel.

"You're strong."

"Well, so are you, Samuel."

"You managed to defeat me. But I'll win against you eventually."

"Sounds like a awesome challenge."

He and Tamryn go to the brook nearby and take a couple drinks from it. Cheyenne was throwing her dagger at different targets testing her range along with slicing different objects.

"Alright, we better start moving," Trian says about a hour later.

They all look at him.

"Can we take a five minute break first?" Samuel asks feeling his shoulders ache.

Trian looks at Xain and Botain.

"They can take a five minute break, Trian. They have been working hard," Xain says.

Botain nods in agreement.

"Fine. But you only have five minutes," Trian says.

The kids sigh happily and sit down.

"So, when is everyone's birthday?" Samuel asks.

They all look at him.

"Why do you all look at me like that? You did the same when I said 'torch'. I'm trying to make conversation," Samuel says.

"I think it is a good question. Mine is November 7," Cheyenne says.

"My birthday is March 28," Tamryn says.

"Mine is February 8," Alan says.

"June 19," Trent says.

"October 20," Samuel says.

They talk for the next five minutes.

"Alright, time to go," Trian announces.

"I swear that fox wants to walk us to death," Samuel mutters.

The kids burst out laughing before following Trian down the path and deeper into the forest.

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Narnia just certain characters! Please review! 527 words!**

Tamryn looks around. Trent is so busy looking around the forest that he bumps into Tamryn, making them both fall. After an awkward moment of silence, Trent helps her up.

"Sorry about that. I guess I should watch where I'm going."

"You should always do that, but that's okay. I mean, it was just an accident, right?"

"Of course. I would never bump into a girl, or anyone else, on purpose."

"Come on, you two," says Samuel, "we need to be moving quickly."

Trent and Tamryn hurry to catch up with the others. Trent feels embarrass for bumping into Tamryn.

(She wouldn't like a guy like me. I'm too clumsy. Plus, I don't think I'm her type.)

He sighs. After another hour and a half, Trian decides to let everyone take a break and get something to eat. The children sit down after finding something to eat. Cheyenne looks over at Trent and decides to sit next to him.

"Hey, Trent."

"Hey, Cheyenne."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You look like something's bothering you."

"It's a long story."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but I feel i might feel better if I start talking about it."

"What happened?"

"My mother was hit by a drunk driver."

"That's awful. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks. I was six years old. Since then, my father has hated me and called me worthless."

"Why would he do that if she was hit by a drunk driver?"

"She was rushing me out of the road, so I wouldn't get her hit. She was almost out of the road when she tripped over her shoe laces. She was hit before she even had a chance to stand up straight."

"That's awful. But that's no excuse to blame you for what happened to your mother."

"I keep hearing that from Tamryn and my best friend Landon."

"Listen to them. They're right."

"I know. Thanks for the support, Cheyenne."

"You're welcome. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No. Just me and my dad, but he's been gone a lot recently because I'm more dependant."

"Oh."

"What about you? What's your family like?"

"It's just me, Alan, and our parents. I'm really close to Alan."

"That's good that you're close to your brother."

"Yeah. Do you wish you had a brother or sister?"

"Sometimes, just so I won't be so lonely."

"I see."

Cheyenne sighs.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if how we're going to get home after this is all over."

"Doesn't really matter to me. Landon's the only good thing about Vancouver. I may be a geek, but at least Landon's a geek with me."

"What's your friend like?"

"Landon Garcia is originally from Mexico. He also has glasses. He may be a geek, but he really knows how to have a good time."

"How?"

"He does magic and plays practical jokes."

"He doesn't go overboard, does he?"

"Of course not, but he does have a crude sense of humor."

"Oh."

They continue talking until Trian tells everyone that it is time to move on.

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Narnia just some characters! Please Review! 609 words!**They walk down the path and start having to go up and down hills. Samuel groans feeling his legs starting to ache after the fifth hill. Tamryn looks at him.

"Are you alright, Samuel?"

"Fine."

"You sure?"

"I am just worn out from these hills."

"I feel the same way."

Trent was moving among the hills slowly trying not to fall down any of the hills. It was time like these that he felt embarrassed for being so clumsy. Xain walked beside him and would use his teeth to keep him upright when he felt like he was about to fall.

"Thanks, Xain."

"You are welcome."

Trent sighs. He couldn't help but miss Virk more and more with every hour that passed by. Cheyenne was already feeling tired of walking up and down the hills. She looks ahead and sees multiple hills in the distance.

"How many hills are left?" She asks.

Trian and Botain squint.

"I'd say about fifteen to twenty more," Botain says.

Trian nods in agreement. Cheyenne whines. Alan stops and lifts her unto his back.

"Thanks, Alan."

"You're welcome," Alan says and starts walking again. "Can't we find a way to walk around all these hills?"

"It will take longer to walk back to the edge and go around," Trent says in between breaths.

"Oh. I guess we're stuck walking longer up and down. How much longer would it take if we go around?" Alan asks.

"Well, it would add about another few hours to the walking and we won't get as far today," Trent explains.

Alan nods.

"How do you know all these things?" Samuel asks.

"I'm kind of a nerd back in Vancouver."

"Oh. I'm pretty at good in Nuttingham along with cross country," Samuel says. "Though you probably are a little smarter then me."

"You two ought to have a smartest person contest when this is all over," Cheyenne says.

They laugh.

"How come you are so tired if you do cross country? Doesn't cross country mean running long distances?" Tamryn asks.

"Yes, cross country means running long distances. But, there is a difference between running and walking," Samuel says.

"I guess so," Tamryn says.

_Korin's Castle_

Korin walked towards the dungeon area with Cinian close behind.

"Has he talked yet at all?"

"No, my Lord."

Korin growls.

"How could you let the two escape after catching three of the rebels?"

"My Lord, my wolves were over powered when the three combined their strengths. This one fell behind and was re-captured."

"Stay here."

Cinian stops outside the cell doors and listens intently.

"Tell me what I need to know."

Cinian sighs knowing Virk would remain silent to protect the five humans. He ignores the next twenty minutes of Korin's useless interrogation. He only listens to the sound of Virk's chain moving slightly when the wolf moved his neck. He lowers his head hearing Virk's sudden yelp and the chain falling. He knew that Korin had just murdered Virk and he never wanted that to happen to Rinion.

/I will protect him. Even if he doesn't understand it./ Cinian thinks.

_Narnian Hills_

The kids slow down more and take deeper breaths trying not to fall over from walking through the hills.

"How many more?" asks Trent.

"Ten more," Xain says.

They sit absolutely worn out at the bottom of the hill.

"This is tiresome. And we have many more days to walk," Samuel says.

"Yeah," Tamryn responds.

They sigh and rest for another ten minutes before heading up the next hill. Almost thirty minutes later they are at the top of the last hill.

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own narnia. Just certain characters. Please review! 571 words.**

Alan takes deep breaths. He felt tired from carrying Cheyenne.

"Are you alright, Alan?" Samuel asks.

"I'm fine. Just trying to catch my breath."

"Oh."

"Well, at least it's the last hill we have to climb, for now," says Tamryn.

"Agreed," Samuel and Cheyenne add.

Trent simply nods.

"Do not get too comfortable, Children," Botain warns, "we still have a great distance to go."

All five of them groan.

"Come," says Xain, "we need to continue moving if we are to arrive at Aslan's camp before Korin catches up to us."

They all carefully make their way to the bottom of the hill. Alan makes sure Cheyenne is alright once down at the bottom of the hill.

"I'm fine, Alan."

"Good."

They continue walking for another two hours.

"Alright," says Trian, "now, it is time to stop for the night, but we must remain careful."

All of them nod and sit down. Alan stays close to Cheyenne to protect her if necessary. The children immediately falls asleep. Trent kept waking up, thinking about his father's cruelty. He can still feel the bruises that resulted from his father hitting him and shoving him into things. He takes out his flashlight, takes off his shirt, and looks at the bandage on his left arm. It had be cut. It happened last night, during a fight between the two.

*Trent's father Tyson was eating a steak and drinking a beer, while Trent was eating a grilled cheese sandwich and drinking a Coke.

"Look at you! You're skinny, pale, and eating like vegan."

"So? I can eat what I want. It's my body, and it's my life."

"Boy, don't talk to me like that!"

"Why do you care? You're never home! You hate me! You're always leaving me alone to fend for myself and get as far away from me as possible! Why do you even bother to stay here!"

"Why you ungrateful, little-"

"SHUT UP! Just shut up! I know what you're going to say. You call me the same thing every time you get drunk or mad. Don't even waste your breath on me!"

At that, Tyson grabs the knife he uses to cut his steak, grabs Trent's arm roughly and cuts it. He then shoves him into the wall, knocking him unconscious. When he came to, he looks at his arm. He cleans it and wraps it in a bandage.*

He was grateful it was too cold for short sleeves back in Vancouver.

"Trent?"

He jumps, hearing Alan's voice.

"Yeah, Alan?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Why do you have your shirt off?"

"I was hot."

Alan sees Trent's flashlight flashing on his arm and notices the bandage.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing."

"What are you talking about? That's definitely something."

Trent sighs.

"My dad and I got into a fight, and he cut me with a steak knife before pushing me against the wall."

"That's terrible. Did you tell the police?"

"No. Why bother?"

"What do you mean 'why bother?' Trent, that's abuse. For crying out loud, he could've killed you."

"No one would believe me."

"You're protecting your father by not reporting it."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Fine, but at least think about it."

Alan goes back to sleep. Trent thinks about what Alan says before putting his shirt back on and going back to sleep.

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own narnia. Please review! 779 words. **

The next morning, Tamryn wakes up early and sees everyone else is asleep. She sits up and decides to go get food. She finds fruit in the near by trees and makes sure they are ripe. She grabs handfuls of fruit and brings them back to the site. She goes back and forth two or three times and gets what she thinks is enough fruit. Everyone else wakes up and thanks Tamryn for the fruit. They begin to eat. Trent was quiet through out breakfast thinking deeply about what Alan had told him last night.

"Trent, are you alright?" asks Tamryn.

He looks up at her.

"I'm fine. I just have some things to think about."

"Alright."

They soon start moving again this time down the path from the hills toward a tree line that was far into the distance.

"How far to that tree line exactly?" asks Samuel.

"It will take most of the day. There is a lake in between here and the tree line, so we'll have to walk across unless you all feel like swimming," Trian says.

"Great," Tamryn says.

"I like swimming," Cheyenne says.

"When we get to the lake, we will take a short break," Xain states.

Botain nods in agreement. Alan and Trent walk near each other.

"Uh, Alan?"

Alan looks over at him.

"Yeah, Trent?"

"I've thought about what you said. And when or if we get back I'm going to do what I have to do."

"Good."

Tamryn was walking beside Samuel.

"So, how are you doing with your saber and short sword?"

"I'm doing okay. It's weird having the two different sizes in both hands. Not like with you; you have it easier using the same sword type."

"I guess so, but you have the advantage of using two different sword types. It makes you unpredictable in battle."

Samuel laughs lightly.

"I don't think I'm that unpredictable."

"Well, you have a better chance then the rest of us. I have two short swords meaning I have advantage in using swift blades. Cheyenne has the advantage of being invisible when the time is needed and makes her a harder target to hit. Trent can blind his enemies long enough to hit enemies with his bow and arrow. Alan can use his shield not only as a defense but also as a weapon. And like I said you could use your swords in different ways for any purpose."

Samuel smiles at her, "Thanks, Tamryn. For giving me the boost I've needed."

"No problem. That is what friends are for."

Samuel nods in agreement. They continue through the level land.

"I still feel like I'm on the hills," Samuel says.

"After walking on so many, you will have feel like that for a while," Botain says.

"Can you tells about what borders Narnia?" asks Alan.

"Of course," Trian says. "Narnia is Nothern border is River Shribble. The eastern border is the Eastern Ocean. The southern border is the country Archenland. And the western border is a mountain range. Narnia used to be a strong naval country. Narnia ruled the ocean with the navy fleets and multiple trade agreements. We were at peace with all the countries; that is until twelve years ago."

"Is that when Korin took over?" Cheyenne asks.

"Yes and unfortunately he has managed create a enemy out of every ally we've ever had. So, when we defeat him and you five sit on the thrones in Cair Paravel-"

"Wait, sit on the thrones in Cair Paravel?" asks Samuel.

"Yes. Cair Paravel is the castle on the edge of the Eastern Ocean. Korin destroyed the town outside of Cair too. There are five thrones and you five will rule Narnia," Botain explains.

"Unfortunately, as Trian stated before, Korin has destroyed our ties with any allies. And has kept it that way for all these years, that we have had a few wars with Archenland and Calormen. Calormen is another country, though it is more like a empire. Which means it will difficult to restore the ties."

"You mean we might have to fight more people?" Cheyenne asks.

"Not unless you all find a political, diplomatic, and calm way to show that peace is back in Narnia. And that you five will rule differently from Korin," Trian says.

They nod slowly as they arrive at the lake. They are about to sit down when they hear hooves.

"What was that?" Trent asks.

"Minotaurs," Botain replies.

"Get into the water! Stay along the edge." Xain says.

They dive in and get against the edge. They duck under the water when the Minotaurs come closer.

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Narnia. Just some characters. Sorry I haven't posted in a while, it's been crazy trying to move in for college and all that good stuff. Please review! 605 words! My goal is to update this story and my other story, Pokemon: A New Beginning once a week. Hopefully, it works out!**

Alan made sure Cheyenne stays close to him while they wait beneath the surface for the sound of the minotaurs' hooves to cease. Everyone tries their best to hold their breath as long as they can. Because she was on the swim team at her school, it was easier for Cheyenne to hold her breath than it was for everyone else. After what seems like forever, the sound of stomping hooves stop. Everyone comes up from underneath the water and takes deep breaths.

"Finally," exclaims Samuel, "I was beginning to think we'd never break the surface."

Trian waits for everyone to catch their breaths.

"We must keep moving."

He starts swimming toward the other side of the lake. Cheyenne starts paddling behind him. Botain and Xain take the rear.

"Alan, how is Cheyenne not tired?" Trent asks.

"She's on the swim at her school."

"Oh. I see."

"Are you any good at swimming?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

"At least we're good swimmers."

"I agree, because we'd be in big trouble if we weren't."

"I agree with you."

"Totally."

/I'm starting to wonder if we'll ever get there.\\ Trent thinks.

They stop periodically to catch their breaths. By the time they reach the other side of the lake, it has been two and a half hours. Everyone climbs out and plops onto the ground exhausted.

"Are you alright, Cheyenne?" Alan asks in between breaths.

"I'm fine."

"You did great, Chey."

"Thanks, Alan."

"You're welcome."

With a shaky hand, Alan pats Cheyenne's shoulder.

"We need to continue moving," says Trian.

All five kids groan.

"We can't move anymore!" Alan exclaims.

"We can't keep this up!" Samuel complains.

"Come on, Guys," says Tamryn, "the sooner we get there, the sooner we can stop walking."

"Tamryn's right," Trent agrees, "as tiring as this is, lying around isn't going to get us anywhere."

Trent, Tamryn, and Cheyenne try to get up. They manage to get to their feet. Alan and Samuel then get up as well. They start walking again. The kids moan with each step they take.

(Man! When are we going to get to the camp?) Alan thinks.

"Well, the only good thing about this five day walk is that we'll all have stronger legs," Samuel comments.

"That's true," Trent adds.

(This will give me the opportunity to get back at my dad. I'll be a better opponent for my dad. That'll show him not to try and kill me.)

Alan looks at Trent.

(I hope he's not planning on getting revenge on his dad. He's cruel, but revenge is not the way to go.) he thinks.

"Trent," Alan whispers.

"Yeah, Alan?"

"You're not thinking about beating up your dad, are you?"

"So what if I am?"

"Trent, revenge is not the way to go? Revenge is a never-ending cycle. Besides, I'm sure your mom wouldn't want you to get revenge, would she?"

He thinks about his mom.

"Of course not, but the only thing she did wrong was marrying my dad. Whenever something goes wrong with him, he deserves it."

"Trent, don't talk like that. No one deserves to have something horrible to have them. Believe it or not, everyone deserves a second chance."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I think you should move out of your father's house."

"I think so too, but where do I go?"

"I don't know. Maybe a friend."

"I could ask Landon if I could stay with him."

"I hope everything goes well for you."

"Thanks."

"No problem, man."

They continue walking for another hour. Trian lets them rest again before practicing with their weapons.

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Narnia. Just some characters. I'm going to try to post a new chapter every week. That is my new goal for both this story and Pokemon: A New Beginning. Please review! 625 words!**

Tamryn faces Alan. It was her turn to spar with him during this training session. She, Alan, and Samuel traded at each session. One of them would always be practicing with one of the wolves. Alan and Tamryn notice Cheyenne using her cloak.

"I think your sister is going to have a little too much fun with that cloak."

"I'm surprised she hasn't tried to play a prank on me yet."

"She plays pranks on you?"

"Yes, every now and then. But I'm a little worried it will be worse now that she has that cloak. Maybe I should hide it from here after we defeat Korin. That way I don't have to worry about her sneaking up on me and doing something."

Tamryn laughs, "I'm sure she won't bother you badly."

"That's what you think."

Alan and Tamryn get into a fighting stance and wait for the other to move. After a few minutes, Tamryn finally launches at him. He places his shield in front of his body and feels the vibrations of the swords hitting. He goes to strike at her with his sword which she quickly dodges and goes to attack again. He uses his sword to block this time and barely maneuvers his body out of the way of the second sword. He aims his shield to knock her back, but she dodges underneath and uses her feet to knock his legs out from under him. He grunts realizing that he was now lying on the ground. Tamryn smirks at him. He sits up.

"You are quick on your feet."

"Yep."

"And you move so fast, sports right?"

"Yeah. I swim the 200 and run the 100."

"Track and Swimming, no wonder you managed to knock me over."

Tamryn helps him up and they continue to spar. Trent was looking at the apple in the tree that was to be his target. He looks at Xain then back at the tree.

"You can hit it. Believe you can, Trent. You will have to hit hard targets in battle."

Trent nods and aims the arrow at the apple. It goes through the middle of the apple.

"Wonderful shot."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome."

They practice for another thirty minutes. They take a short break.

_Korin's Castle_

Korin was in a meeting with his generals.

"The Minotaurs spotted movement in the lake almost a hundred and thirty miles from Beruna. I want to the exact amount we have in the army."

"We have 500 hags, 1450 black dwarves, 200 wolves, 150 panthers, 600 tigers, 750 minotaurs, 30 crows, and 950 black bears. Making a total of 4630 total in your army, My Lord."

"Wonderful. We have a much larger amount then the Narnian rebels."

The meeting soon ends and Korin dismisses them. He walks toward his study when he spots Cinian through a window.

(That wolf is not as strong as his brother. They are close in strength but the younger one is slightly better. Which makes him a threat. Of course if this works, Cinian will kill his brother or his brother will join the correct side.) thinks Korin.

_Narnian Forest_

"Once we get through this forest, we have to cross Great River of Narnia, then go through another forest and we will be at Aslan's Camp," Botain says.

"Yeah," Samuel says.

"What is the Great River of Narnia?" Tamryn asks.

"It's a river that goes through all of Narnia and leads into the Eastern Ocean. It leads to Cair Paravel," Botain explains.

The kids nod and continue walking.

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**I don't own Narnia. Just some characters! Please review! Sorry for the short chapter, wasn't much to put in here. 309 words!**_

_Samuel tries to think positive about all the walking they've been doing since they arrived in Narnia._

_(I'll probably be faster and have more stamina than most of the others. And it is good exercise.)_

_"Hey, Samuel."_

_He jumps slightly and sees Alan looking at him._

_"What?"_

_"You okay? You're real quiet."_

_"Yeah. I'm just thinking."_

_"About what?"_

_"About the positive things about all of this walking we are doing."_

_"Oh."_

_Trent, Tamryn, and Cheyenne walk ahead of Samuel and Alan._

_"Trent?"_

_"Yeah, Tamryn?"_

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Tamryn notices Trent messing with his arm._

_"What happened to your arm?"_

_"Nothing. I didn't do anything to it."_

_"If nothing was wrong with it, you wouldn't be messing with it."_

_"Tamryn, I'm fine."_

_Tamryn sighs at the fact that Trent was lying to her face._

_"Trent, I hate being lied to, but I also hate it when people shut me out."_

_"I agree," Cheyenne pipes in, "besides, it's not good to keep things bottled up."_

_"Neither of you know what I've been through, and I doubt you ever will."_

_"What are you talking about?" Tamryn asks._

_Sighing, Trent rolls up his shirt and shows the girls his bandaged arm. The girls gasp._

_"What happened to your arm?" Cheyenne asks._

_"My father happened."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Let's just say we got into a fight, things got out of hand, and leave it at that."_

_"Trent, that's terrible," Tamryn exclaims._

_"I know, but I'm fine. I can take care of myself."_

_"Trent, you can't always be alone."_

_"Cheyenne's right. Sometimes, it's okay to have someone there for you."_

_"That's why I have Landon."_

_"Are you sure you're alright?"_

_"Yes, Tamryn."_

_"Okay."_

_They walk for another two hours._

_**Please Review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Narnia. Just some characters. Please review! 1073 words! F.Y.I, I messed up in first chapter when Tamryn is referred to a Seremontian, I was reading a story and doing this at the same time. It should say Saratian.**

Samuel and Tamryn go get fruit for everyone to eat for a lunch.

"How do you like Narnia, Tamryn?"

"It's okay. It's different, but I think being here will help me."

"Help how?"

"Well, I'm not that confident in Australia, so I'm hoping being here will help me get over that. Besides, all this training and walking will keep me in shape and learning how to fight is a plus."

"I agree with you there. My stamina is going to be much better for cross country. That is if I get back in time for the season."

"I wonder what it will be like when we get back. I know people are probably super worried about us."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. I wonder if anyone would notice the difference in us."

"True, there will be a difference in how we act whenever we return. How do you think we should stay in contact when we get back?"

"Well, we could just use e-mail. I do not think our parents would like phone bills with long distance calls on them."

Tamryn sighs, "Yeah."

"Something wrong?"

"Well, it's just that my parents are my foster parents but I consider them my parents more then my birth parents."

"How come? What happened?"

"My parents decided after they had that they didn't want me anymore. So, when I was four they tried to drown me in the bathtub."

"That's awful! They went to jail correct?"

"Of course. They both went to jail for attempted murder among other charges making a grand total of ten to fifteen years."

"I hope you don't have to see them ever again."

"Thanks, Samuel."

"You're welcome."

They walk back to the area everyone was sitting at. They start to eat the fruit.

"Are there any other countries that we should be worried about? Besides Archenland and Calormen?" asks Alan.

"Sarat is to the west of Calormen. There is Wildren, which is a country that have separated from Calormen. And they have hostile ties with Calormen along civil wars within it's own country," Botain says.

"You'll learn more about all the countries once you defeat Korin," Xain says as they finish eating.

"I think you all should train for a hour," Trian says.

The kids mumble under their breath before getting up and preparing their weapons. Trent was looking at the multiple targets that Xain had help him set up. The targets were farther apart and he had to shoot from where he was standing. He guessed that the farthest target was about fifteen yards away and looked very small. He pushes his glasses up and starts with the closet target. He hears the thud of the arrow hitting the center dead on. He continues with the rest of the targets and takes a deep breath before aiming at the farthest target. He aims in what he thinks would be the center and shots. He hears a faint thud. He and Xain collect the arrows. He sighs seeing the arrow hadn't hit the center of the farthest target.

"Well done, Son of Adam."

"Well done? I missed the middle unlike my other targets."

"If you were fighting in a war, you would have killed many and injured one. That injury could keep your opponent from hurting one of your allies."

"I never thought of it that way. Thanks, Xain."

"You are welcome, Son of Adam. Now aim at the targets again."

Trent nods and starts restart the aiming process.

Samuel and Alan were facing each other, both were breathing hard trying to find a way to weaken one another. Alan waits for Samuel to move in on the attack. He had learned that by keeping still and never making the first move caused both Samuel and Tamryn to become paranoid and attack first.

(Too bad it doesn't work on, Botain.) He thinks.

He takes a deep breath and waits. He had also learned how to make Samuel become tired quickly and that approach failed with Tamryn as he learned that she was not one to tire easily in sparring. Samuel launches at him with the saber and Alan places his shield in front of his body and strikes out with his sword. Samuel dodges it and goes to strike with both his swords. Alan maneuvers his body out of reach of the swords and swings out with his shield. Samuel strikes out with his saber and almost cuts Alan.

(That was a little too close.) He thinks.

He jumps away from Samuel's lunge and tackles him.

Samuel grunts feeling a strong pain now in his back.

(I will have bruises from this.) He thinks.

He suddenly gets a idea of what to do. He goes to attack Alan with his short sword which as expected he places his shield in front of his body. Samuel uses his legs and pushes back on the shield taking Alan by surprise and almost causing him to fall over. Samuel jumps up and lunges at him. Alan feels his breath getting short and spins out the way of Samuel's saber. He kicks Samuel in the stomach. Samuel gasps and grips his stomach.

"I yield."

The two boys sit down and look at each other.

"You need to work on your breathing, Samuel. You get tired out easily."

Samuel nods.

Cheyenne and Trian were practicing together. She uses her cloak for fifteen minutes. Trian manages to dodge must of her hits upon by relying on his hearing and the wind. He could tell the movements of the dagger by the changes of velocity in wind. They rest.

"Why can't I practice with Tamryn, Samuel, and Alan, Trian?"

"Because you are young and Aslan will not allow you to get hurt."

"Really?"

"Of course. He will want you and everyone else safe to be able to rule Narnia."

Tamryn and Botain were practicing together. She bends back as Botain launches at her. She bends back far enough so that Botain goes over her. She could feel his fur against her shirt. They continue for another twenty minutes.

"Rinion will be proud, Tamryn."

"Thanks, Botain."

They rest for ten minutes before walking down the path.

(We'll be to Aslan's camp soon. It will be nice to meet him. I have to protect Cheyenne no matter what happens. I will get her back to Fort Worth safe and sound.) thinks Alan.

**Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Narnia. Just some characters. Please review. Sorry, if this chapter is just a little short, once again, not much to put. 490 words. **

(I have to stand up to my dad, and I need to be more confident in myself. That's what everyone keeps telling me. If I can lead an army successfully, then I can stand up to my father. My mother would want me to stand up for myself and what I believe in.) Trent thnks.

He looks around. Although he liked silence, it felt awkward.

"Are you okay, Trent?" Alan asks.

Trent looks at him.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"You're awfully quiet. Are you thinking?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to convince myself to be confident."

"Oh. We all believe in you, Trent."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. You're my friend. We're all your friends."

"Thanks, Alan."

"You're welcome."

"How much further is it to the Great River of Narnia?" Samuel asks.

"We still have another mile and a half to go," Botain says.

Samuel tries not to groan.

(This fox and these wolves are starting to drive me crazy! I'm sick and tired of all this walking.)

"We don't like any more than you do, Samuel," says Alan.

"Yeah," Trent adds.

"I don't mind walking," Samuel explains, "it's just that we're doing too much of it."

"I know what you mean," Alan agrees.

"Think of it this way: the sooner we get to the camp, the sooner we can stop walking...well, at least for the moment."

"Thanks for trying to help me get through this, guys."

"No problem," says Trent.

"That's what friends are for," Alan agrees.

Samuel nods, "Indeed, that is true."

Everyone keeps walking until they arrive at the Great River of Narnia.

"Here we are," says Xain, "the Great River of Narnia."

The kids stand there.

"Please tell me we're not-" Alan starts to ask.

"Swimming?" Trian finishes for him, "well, I figure this is our only way across, unless we find another route."

Cheyenne looks in all directions.

"I guess swimming's our only way of getting across. At least this will be good for my swim team.

(I just want to lie down and fall asleep.) Alan thinks.

Cheyenne is about to get into the river when Trian stops her.

"I would feel more comfortable with someone going before you, Young One."

"I would feel more comfortable with that too," Alan agrees, "stay close to me."

Cheyenne rolls her eyes.

"I'm not a little kid, Alan. Can you please not treat me like a baby?"

"I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I know, but you're smothering me."

Before Alan can say anything, the wolves and Trian sense something amiss and start growling. The kids look around, trying to figure out what is going on.

"We must hurry and cross the river now," says Trian.

The children nod. Trian and Botain get into the river first, followed by Cheyenne and everyone else taking the rear.

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't won Narnia. Just some characters. Please review! 815 words, a little longer then the previous chapter!**

The current makes it harder for everyone to cross the river. Alan keeps his eyes on Cheyenne when there is rustling in the trees and five tigers step out. 

"There in the river!" One of them growls. 

The tigers head down into the river. They soon surround the group completely. 

"Surrender them now and Emperor Korin might spare your lives."

"He has no intention of sparing these children. And I will not allow you and your disillusioned clan to take them to Korin," Botain says.

The tiger growls and launches at him. He roars in pain falling backwards. Alan's eyes widen seeing Cheyenne's dagger in the tiger's body. He stares at Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne!"

"What? He was about to hurt one of our friends!"

One of the tigers glares at her. 

"You will pay."

He launches at her. She goes pale.

"No!"

Alan tries to move against the current to get at Cheyenne but loses his footing in the river. Cheyenne ducks under the water but the tiger pins her under the water. Botain tries to knock the tiger off of Cheyenne. He bites the tiger in the shoulder causing the tiger to stagger back and begin to shake to get Botain off. Cheyenne breaks the surface and begins to gasp for air. Tamryn grabs her since she was near the girl. 

Trent, Alan, Samuel, and Tamryn prepare to fight off the tigers. Xain was aiding Botain. The tigers launch into attack mode. The kids were finding it difficult to fight in the water.

(I keep losing my footing in this water. It won't help anything.) Samuel thinks. 

He tries to dodge a tiger but almost falls trying to get himself right back up. He throws his saber in front of him as the tiger pounces on him. He feels the tiger go limp on top of him. He pushes and gets his saber free then gets away from the dead tiger. Tamryn dives under the water as a tiger tries to claw her. The tiger's hind paw catches her leg and keeps her under the water. Her mind temporarily spins into a panic. She quickly cuts the hind leg and comes up in time to slash the tiger enough for it to die. She hears a whizzing sound and the sound of a tiger's roar of pain before it dies. She quickly realizes that only one tiger was remaining. The one that Botain and Xain were keeping contained. Alan launches at the tiger and stabs the tiger in it's chest. It finally dies. They all stand in the river trying to regain their breath and composure. Tamryn shudders seeing the blood that was now flowing down the river. They clean of their weapons. Samuel had gotten Cheyenne's dagger out the tiger and cleans it. He hands it to her.

"Thanks, Samuel."

"You're welcome, Cheyenne."

Alan glares at Cheyenne.

"How could you do that? You almost got killed! You're supposed to be careful. Not taking unnecessary risks!"

"He was going to attack Botain."

"Botain can take care of himself."

"And I can't?"

"No, you can't! You are a little girl! Who should not be taking risks that could get you killed!"

Alan starts swimming for the other side of the river frustrated. Everyone else slowly follows not exactly feeling comfortable after the fight between siblings. Tamryn sighs feeling slightly embarrassed for allowing herself to panic while under the water.

"Everything alright, Tamryn?"

She sees Samuel beside her.

"Not really. I froze under water, after the tiger's paw trapped me under. I suddenly felt like I was in that tub being drowned again for some stupid reason."

"Not a stupid reason, Tamryn. You felt like you were being drowned. It was a traumatic experience, if you felt that way then it's only because you are not all the way past the experience."

"I never thought of it that way. Thanks, Samuel."

"You're welcome. But what for?"

"Helping think of my experience in a different light."

"Oh. It was no trouble."

They continue across the river. After another fifteen minutes they get across to the other side. They sit on the embankment to rest.

_KORIN'S CASTLE_

Korin was pacing in his castle chamber waiting patiently for word from his tigers. A knock comes on his chamber door. 

"Enter."

A black dwarf walks in nervously and bows slightly.

"My Lord."

"Have the tigers returned?"

"No, my Lord. We have gained word from the trees near the Great River of Narnia that the humans and their wolf companions have killed them."

Korin's rage grows inside him.

"I want them found and killed, now!"

"Yes, my Lord."

The dwarf quickly exits the chamber and goes to command the army to find the humans. Korin throws a tray across the room.

"I will not allow that prophecy to come true. They will die."

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Narnia. Just some characters. Please review! 726 words!**

Cheyenne was ticked off at Alan and decides not to talk to him.

(I am NOT a little girl! I'm eleven years old, for Pete's sake!) she thinks angrily.

She feels a hand go on her shoulder. She grabs it, turns around, and sees Trent.

"Sorry, Trent. I thought you were someone else."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have startled you like that. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just hate being treated like a little kid."

"I see."

"I just hate being bossed around."

"So do I, Chey. We're in the same boat. My dad forced me to do a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Hunting, fishing, stuff like that."

"Oh."

"I'm an animal lover, which is why I'm a vegan."

"You're a vegan?"

"Yeah. It has been hard for me to practice my bow and arrow to kill animals here in Narnia."

"But these animals kept trying to kill us."

"True, but I still need to get used to it. I'm still shaken up by the tiger incident."

"So am I."

"The others might not think like I do, but you are a very noble person, Cheyenne."

"Thanks, Trent."

"You're welcome. Truth be told, I would've done the same thing if I were you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like I said, I'm an animal lover. Besides, in a war, a good soldier never leave a man behind."

"You got that off of Toy Story, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but it's true."

"You're right, Trent. I'm glad we agree on this."

"However, Alan does have a point. We all need to be careful."

Cheyenne nods.

"I'll remember that."

"Good. And remember that even though he can be annoying at times, Alan's your big brother and just looking out for you. He really loves you."

"I know, but like I said, I hate it when people treat me like a little kid."

"That's reasonable. Anybody would feel the same way if they were in your position."

She shrugs. They all walk for another hour and a half, during which Alan and Cheyenne don't say a word to each other. Trent, Tamryn, and Samuel consider this a good thing, because they figure that distancing themselves from each other might help them with letting off some steam. Trian and the wolves were slightly uncomfortable with the tension between Cheyenne and Alan. Trian turns toward everyone.

"Alright, we will rest for five minutes, then we will practice before we go into the forest."

Everyone nods and lies on the grass. Each of them take deep breaths and close their eyes.

(Mom and Dad would kill me if they found out about the tiger incident.) Alan thinks. (Which is why I won't tell them. What they don't know won't hurt them.)

He looks over at Cheyenne.

(If anything happened to her, I'd never forgive myself.)

Samuel looks over at Cheyenne, who was staring at the sky and running her fingers through her hair.

"Cheyenne?"

She turns her head and looks at him.

"Yeah, Samuel?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just need to clear my head."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Samuel. I'm fine."

"I'm just making sure you're alright."

"Thanks, Samuel. I appreciate you're concern."

"You're welcome."

Trian tells them that it is time for them to practice using their weapons. The kids nod and spread out to use their weapons. Tamryn and Samuel partner up to spar. They eye each other and wait for the other to attack. Samuel lunges at her, but Tamryn manages to keep him at bay and pushes him backwards. He manages to balance himself. While trying to deflect his attacks, Tamryn waits for an opportunity to strike. She soon finds it. She dodges him by bending forward and places her elbow against his shoulder blade and stops. By this time, the both of them were breathing hard.

"I have to admit, that is a clever strategy, Tamryn."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Although, you need to keep practicing. You need to watch your back."

"I know what you mean."

"That battle at the river was just a taste of what we're in for once the war starts."

"Yeah. I'm not looking forward to this war."

"Neither am I. And I'm sure Alan, Cheyenne, and Trent feel the same way about this."

"I think you're right on this subject."

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Narnia. Just some characters. Please Review! 1493 words!

**Samuel goes to launch at Tamryn again. She dodges him and slashes him from behind. He grunts and sees a small cut on his clothes. **

**"Sorry. I didn't cut you too bad did I?"**

**"No. All you did was cut my shirt a little."**

**"Good."**

**Tamryn moves toward him to strike again but is stopped by his saber. She sees his short sword coming at her; she kicks at his feet and short sword goes right above her shoulder. She uses her elbow and hits him in the chest this time. He falls back. He launches at her again and knocks her back with his saber. She falls to the ground. Samuel reaches down and helps her up.**

**"Thanks, Samuel."**

**"You're welcome." **

**Alan was training with Xain. He was dodging or blocking most of the wolves advances on him. **

**"Do you think I was too hard on Cheyenne?"**

**"Do you want to focus on that now?"**

**Xain sighs noticing the look on Alan's face and stops his advance.**

**(Humans, they are odd. He is focusing on his argument with his sister and not on his battle style. Which is sloppy.) He thinks.**

**"Well, was I?"**

**"I don't know, Child. At some point, yes. You were quite tough on her, seeing that she will just as much part of this upcoming battle as you are."**

**"But she's too young."**

**"I don't think she appreciates that comment. She may be young, but how do you know that she is too young?"**

**"What?"**

**"When you humans say 'too young' it is confusing. You make the human sound smaller then they really are. Your sister is strong and willing to defend her friends that is not something that a person who is too young would be capable of achieving. A person that is too young would not even understand the concept of defending a friend or family member. Your sister will be fine if you allow her to grow up."**

**Alan looks at Xain thinking deeply about what he said. Alan finally nods at Xain. **

**"I take that as we can continue practicing?"**

**"Yes, Xain. We can."**

**Alan sneaks a glance in Cheyenne's direction. Trian had her with Trent today and the two were practicing hitting targets by aiming at fruits on the trees and knocking them off. He turns his attention back as Xain launches at him. He barely ducks and almost hits the wolf with his sword. **

**"Very well, Alan. Not exactly perfect though."**

**"I didn't know you had to be perfect in battle, I just though you had to kill. Besides, no one is really perfect."**

**"Then be close to perfect."**

**Trent aims his arrow at the apple in the tree just as he was about to shoot a dagger hits the apple causing him to jump and release the arrow which almost hits Trian, who was returning from retrieving Trent's other arrows. The fox glares at him since he was unable to talk due to the arrows being in his mouth.**

**"Sorry, it wasn't my fault. Cheyenne took me by surprise."**

**Trent looks at Cheyenne, "I almost hit Trian because of you."**

**"You were taking too long to aim."**

**"Aiming a bow and arrow takes longer then aiming and throwing a dagger."**

**"Not to mention, that was not the target I gave you, Daughter of Eve."**

**Cheyenne looks at Botain.**

**"I know."**

**"Why don't you hit your own target next?" **

**"Okay, Botain."**

**Botain goes over and retrieves Cheyenne's dagger as Trian sits the arrows next to where Trent was standing. **

**"You could have killed me at the velocity that arrow was going."**

**"I said sorry."**

**"I know you are and I forgive you, I just thought you two aught to know the damage you could have done to me."**

**Cheyenne giggles, "Trian, you are fine. Why must you complain about it?"**

**"Because, you two need to be more careful. Especially you, Cheyenne, if you want Alan to stop treating you like such a child," Trian says with a fluff of his tail.**

**Cheyenne huffs angrily. **

**"Enough. I don't need you two fighting also," Botain says. "Now, hit your target."**

**Cheyenne aims her dagger at the grapefruit that had been her original target. She throws the dagger at the grapefruit, but instead of coming down, the grapefruit stays because the dagger hit near the center of it. Trent snorts slightly holding back a laugh. Trian bursts out laughing. **

**"You didn't even knock it down! Of course, she'd want to hit the apple, it is smaller and on a shorter tree, so she doesn't have to aim so high above her short structure!" Trian exclaims, in between laughs.**

**"Trian! Enough! No more, I mean it! Both of you!" Botain growls. **

**Trian walks cackling in laughter and climbs the tree. He carefully gets on the branch and gets the dagger out. He throws the dagger to the grass near Cheyenne and prepares to go back down when the branch snaps. He hits the ground with a yelp causing Alan, Xain, Tamryn, and Samuel to look over. Cheyenne laughs. **

**"That would be karma, Trian," Botain says. "I warned you not to make a scene."**

**Trian grumbles and dusts himself off. Tamryn smiles slightly. **

**(I hope you are safe, Rinion.) She thinks.**

**"Practice is over," Trian announces. **

**They all look at the fox.**

**"Trian, they can practice for another ten minutes," Botain says.**

**Trian looks at Botain and sees the wolf's eyes look threatening. He lies down slightly disgruntled. The kids practice for another ten minutes. They take a five minute break. Cheyenne looks over at Alan then looks away when he starts to look her way. She looks at Trent. **

**"I'm sorry for taking your target, Trent."**

**Trent looks at her surprised. **

**"You don't need to apologize. I know you didn't do it on purpose."**

**"Really?"**

**"Of course. I took too long to aim. That is one of the things I need to work on. Especially after what happened at the river."**

**Trent shudders slightly thinking of what the river looked like after the tigers were dead. It made him sick to his stomach and relieved that he was a vegan. **

**"Are you alright, Trent?"**

**"I'm fine, Cheyenne. Just thinking about the river and how it helped all of us."**

**"I think it didn't help anything between Alan and me. He's always treated like a little kid."**

**"You two will get past that eventually."**

**Five minutes soon passes and they stand up to walk into the forest. **

**"So this is the forest before Aslan's camp?" asks Alan.**

**"Correct," Botain says.**

**"That's exciting. That means we're closer to Aslan," Cheyenne says.**

**"It also means we are closer to fighting this war," Trian states. "It will be a tough war."**

**"Of course it will be. We are the rebels making us minority. Though we have a great power that will guide us to victory," Botain responds.**

**"You mean Aslan?" Tamryn asks.**

**"Yes, and you five," Xain says.**

**"Right. Then we take our place at five thrones in Cair Paravel, correct?" Samuel says.**

**"Correct again," Botain responds. **

**They continue walking for another thirty minutes, Tamryn beside Samuel in the back. Cheyenne and Trent were in the middle with Trian in front of them and Alan and the wolves were up ahead walking and talking. **

**"What are Alan and the wolves talking about?"**

**Samuel looks at the three then back at Tamryn. **

**"Who knows? Maybe strategy."**

**Tamryn nods and begins to observe the forest around them. She looks in one direction thinking she heard rustling. She looks harder and sees forest like the one from her dream of Aslan's country. She sees a lion look at her for a few moments before walking the other direction.**

**(Aslan!) She thinks.**

**"Tamryn, keep up! You're starting to slow down!" Alan yells back. **

**She snaps her head forward and sees the group now quite ahead of her. **

**"But, I think I-I just saw Aslan."**

**"Where?" Botain asks suddenly interested.**

**She points in the direction she saw what had looked like Aslan's country but sees normal trees.**

**"There were a different kind of trees and a lion he looked at me then walked farther in that direction."**

**The wolves, Trian, and other humans look skeptical. **

**"Maybe you were seeing things. That part of the forest was the same way for us when we walked past just moments before you did. And Samuel was right beside you," Alan says.**

**"I didn't see anything," Samuel states. **

**"But-" Tamryn starts.**

**"There are many lions. Aslan is in his camp, so it was impossible for you to see him. You could have just been seeing things," Trian says.**

**"Maybe your mind was just playing tricks on you from being around all these trees," Alan suggests.**

**Tamryn finally nods, getting the feeling that none of them were going to believe her. They start walking.**

**(I know I saw Aslan.) She thinks. **

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Narnia, just some characters. Please review! 431 words!**

Cheyenne looks back at Tamryn, debating on whether or not she was telling the truth about Aslan.

(We did have the same dream, but how come the rest of us didn't see him if he was there?) She wonders.

She bumps into Trent.

"Sorry, Trent."

"It's okay, Cheyenne. I know it was an accident. What's on your mind?"

"I'm wondering if Tamryn really saw Aslan. I mean we had the same dream about Aslan's Country. If she did see him, why didn't the rest of us see him?"

He shrugs.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that we'll be at his camp soon, and we'll be able to meet him then."

She simply nods. Trent absentmindedly grabs his arm and lays his hand over the cut.

"I hope your arms get better soon."

"Thanks again, Cheyenne."

"You're welcome. That's what friends are for."

Trent puts a hand on her shoulder.

"You're a great person, Chey. Alan's lucky to have a sister like you."

"You really think so?"

"I do."

"I doubt it."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Things will get better between you two. I mean, he can't stay mad at you forever, Cheyenne."

"I guess you're right."

Trent smiles at her. She smiles back.

"So, are you nervous about meeting Aslan, Trent?"

"Yeah. How about you?"

"Yep. Heck, I'm nervous about this upcoming battle. It was hard enough killing those tigers at the river. I'm not sure if I can kill anything. I know they're evil, but they could also be misguided."

"Maybe you can talk to Aslan about it when we meet him."

"Yeah, maybe."

They continue walking until they see red tents with a golden lion on them.

"Well, here we are," says Trian, "Aslan's camp.

Cheyenne and the boys look around the camp, looking for Aslan.

"Come along, Aslan wants to speak with you, Children."

They follow Trian and the wolves toward the tent in the center of the camp, as the Narnians watch them pass by. When they arrive at the center of the camp, they notice everyone starts kneeling.

"It would be best if you bow," says Botain.

The five children immediately do so. The entry way to the tent opens and a lion comes out.

"Welcome, Alan, Trent, and Samuel, Sons of Adam. Welcome, Tamryn and Cheyenne, Daughters of Eve. Welcome, Trian and wolves. You have all done well. Narnia will thank you for your bravery."

They nod.

"You may rise, Children."

They do so.

"Come, we will need to talk."

The children follow Aslan.

**Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Narnia, just some characters. Please review! 1185 words!**

Aslan leads the children back behind the red tents. They sit in the meadow. Tamryn looks at Aslan.

(He is definitely who I saw in the forest earlier. If only they would believe me. I would love to ask him about it, but now is such a busy time. It would not be appropriate.) She thinks. (I need to focus on the battle anyways.)

"You are all probably anxious to learn exactly how each of you will participate in this upcoming battle."

The children nod.

"We have an army of 2500. Unfortunately, I predict our army is much smaller than that of Korin's."

"How many more do Korin have?" Alan asks.

"Korin has conceived many followers out of Narnians. I am predict exactly how many."

"But you predict that we are the children to defeat it?" Samuel asks.

Aslan nods.

"What do we do about the Narnians that Korin just misguided? Do we kill them too?" asks Trent.

"They made a choice to join Korin. If they are in this battle coming up then there will be a chance that they will die. After the war ends, it is their choice. They can live under your rule or they may be exiled. You must know though, that some Narnians will always follow Korin even after this battle and will try to take back the kingdom."

Tamryn's mind goes to Cinian.

"How is that possible? They won't have a leader." She asks.

"Someone will come forward from them and lead them. It will be difficult you all to gain the trust of those Narnians that will not agree to reason."

"You mean like Korin brainwashed them really bad?" Cheyenne asks.

"Unfortunately."

"How will the army be split?" asks Alan.

Cheyenne looks at him then back at Aslan, who was about to speak.

"You will each lead a squadron of five hundred. Alan, you and Samuel will lead ground troops. Trent, you will lead the archers. Tamryn, you will lead the centaurs. Cheyenne, you will lead the griffin squadron."

"Griffin squadron?" asks Alan.

"Griffins are flying creatures; they are half bird and half lion. I took a mythology class so I know what that and a centaur is," Tamryn explains.

"Did you put Cheyenne in charge of the griffins to keep her safe?" Alan asks.

Cheyenne glares at him, "I can take care of myself, Alan!"

"We're talking about a war. Not some river full of tigers, Cheyenne. You could actually get hurt."

Aslan cuts in before the siblings can says anything else, "Yes. She will be leading her squadron but it will be squadron in the back. Trent, your section will hopefully be able to use the hills and trees as cover to fire at Korin's army."

Trent nods.

"Tamryn, you will need to find a horse to ride. Your reins that I gave you will have a great purpose in this battle. Alan, Samuel, I trust that you two will work together well leading the ground troops. Be sure to use each other's strengths in this battle."

The children nod once again.

"When can we expect this battle to take place?" asks Samuel.

(I never thought I would ever ask that. Let alone be discussing battle strategy with a giant lion.) He thinks.

"Within the next five days. Not long before you all arrived, a falcon scouter returned with word that Korin's army was moving toward us from the west."

"That seems so close," Trent says a little apprehensive.

"It will come quickly. We may be fighting sooner than expected."

"What kind of armor do we have?" Alan asks.

"Chain mail, helmets, gloves for you wielding swords and daggers, and typical pieces of army, you will have special boots for the battle."

"And our armor will be the same for as the boys?" Tamryn asks.

"Yes. There will be no distinction between armor. After the battle of course, you two will have more royal and queenly attire."

Tamryn and Cheyenne nod. Aslan dismisses them for now so that they can and change into Narnian looking clothes so that they are not stared at all the time. Tamryn and Cheyenne go into their tent. Tamryn looks back and sees Trent walking into the boys' tent.

"Tamryn?"

She snaps forward.

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming in and closing the flap?"

"Oh, yeah."

She quickly comes in and looks at the clothes on her bed. There were dark brown pants, a white thin long sleeve shirt and brown boots. Cheyenne had navy blue pants, gray thin long sleeve shirt, and black boots. They change into the clothes and go back outside. Cheyenne was still trying to decide if she should believe Tamryn about seeing Aslan.

(She couldn't have seen him. He was hear in his tent when we got here. He couldn't have moved that fast.) Cheyenne thinks.

They walk over to the boys. All three boys were in black pants and boots but Alan had a tan thin long sleeve shirt, Samuel a blue one, and Trent in a brown one.

"How did I end up being the only one with brown boots?"

"Maybe they ran out of black," Alan says with a slight shrug.

Tamryn notices Aslan walk back into camp. She somewhat meets his gaze.

(I know for sure now that I saw him in that forest. I won't let them tell me otherwise.) She thinks.

She still felt the need to talk to Aslan, but knew she shouldn't talk to him for the moment. She decides to go explore the different tents. She starts to walk through. She notices a faun trying to carry multiple scrolls; it trips over a small stone and the scrolls scatter to the ground. She quickly goes over and starts to pick them up.

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Tamryn notices on scroll coming slightly unwrapped she sees the word 'Narnia S' on it but not the rest of the word beginning with the s. She follows the faun to his tent and begins to put the scrolls away.

"I can never thank you enough, Daughter of Eve."

"Please just call me, Tamryn. What should I call you?"

"My name is Oliez. I keep the ancient Narnian scrolls preserved."

"Are they prophecies?"

"Many historical facts of Narnia. The prophecy of your arrival is one of them."

"Really?"

Oliez nods and takes out a scroll.

"Look for yourself."

Tamryn reads through the scroll slightly amazed at seeing something prophesied her and the others.

(This is so weird.) Tamryn thinks.

She soon decides to go look through the other tents.

"If you ever want any scrolls just come to me."

"I will."

Alan was walking on a hill near the camp he had seen Cheyenne heading up it and decided to follow her.

(Since we have some down time, I guess maybe we should get on talking terms before anything big comes up.) He thinks.

He sees his sister sitting on side of the hill on a large walk. He heads over and Cheyenne turns hearing his footsteps.

**Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Narnia, just some characters. Please review! 754 words!**

"Cheyenne, I think we should talk."

She huffs.

"Alright."

"I think I was a little too hard on you."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. I shouldn't have been that hard on you. Even though I don't appreciate being so bold, I have to admit what you did was very noble. It shows you're unselfish and care about your allies."

"I didn't want any of them to die for us."

"They would have died for Narnia."

"And that's what scares me."

"All we have to do is be careful."

Cheyenne nods.

"It'll be alright, I promise you that, Chey."

"I hope you can keep that promise."

"I'll do what I can. You have to trust me."

"I do. I just being smothered, like you did to me back at the river and during the last five days."

"I'm sorry. It's just I'd hate for anything bad to happen to my little sister. If that happened, I would never forgive myself."

Cheyenne looks straight into Alan's eyes.

"You mean it?"

"Of course. I love you, Cheyenne. Besides, Mom and Dad would kill me if I lost you."

"Right."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Alan."

"Just remember: I have two jobs as a big brother. One, tease you. And two, protect you."

She narrows her eyes at the tease part, but she relaxes her brows after hearing the protect part.

"And I have two jobs as a little sister. One, annoy you. And two, look up to you."

Alan just smirks at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. So, am I on your good side?

"Yes."

"Good. Come on, let's get some training done."

"Alright."

The siblings go off in separate directions to practice. Cheyenne meets up with some red dwarves, who show her some targets she can use to practice with her dagger. She is about to start practicing when she notices Trent coming her way.

"Hey, Cheyenne."

"Hi, Trent. Are you going to practice with me?"

"Might as well. Not like I can spar, Like Tamryn or the guys."

"Right. I see what you mean."

"Besides, I still need to get used to the idea of fighting a war."

"So do I. Alan doesn't really want me apart of this."

"I can understand why he wouldn't. Come on, let's get started."

"And this time, don't take so long to aim at your target."

Trent gives her a look that told her not to joke, and the two of them aim at their targets. Alan finds Samuel and Tamryn. He asks them if they could take turns sparring each other, which they both agree to do. Alan and Samuel face each other first. Aslan looks on at all five of them. After half an hour, Aslan decides to let everyone have something to eat.

"You are all doing well in your training," Aslan compliments them.

"Thank you," they all reply.

"You are all welcome, but remember that we must remain focused on defeating Korin."

Everyone agrees.

"Get some rest, everyone. We will need as much energy as we can muster."

Everyone nods and goes off in every direction. Aslan looks at Trent, who was heading back to the boys' tents.

"Trent, stay behind. I want to talk with you."

"Yes, Aslan?"

"Do not worry. You have done nothing wrong."

Aslan urges him to sit back down. He does so.

"You are doing well with your bow and arrow. What is troubling you?"

"I'm still shaken up by the tiger incident at the river. I know what needs to be done, but this is too overwhelming. Besides, I can't stay coordinated to save my life."

"You manage your bow and arrow with ease. I am confident in you, as is this army."

"But what if we fail?"

"Do not think negatively, Trent. You must believe that what you are fighting for is worthwhile."

"I know, Aslan. It's hard for me, because my father has said negative things toward me ever since my mom died six years ago."

"What your father says should not matter to you, and your mother would want you to fight for what is right. What do you think?"

"I think I should believe in myself and lead the archers to save Narnia."

Aslan nods.

"I assure you that it will become easier for you to accomplish what you need to do."

"Thank you, Aslan."

"You are welcome. Now, get some rest. You will need it."

Trent nods and heads for the boys' tent.

**Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Narnia, just some characters. Please review! 1060 words!**

Tamryn lies down and closes her eyes embracing the sleep.

"Tamryn?"

"Hm, yeah, Cheyenne?"

"Do you think that we will win even though Korin's army so much bigger?"

"I think we have a strong chance of winning. Numbers don't always matter."

"They don't?"

"No, sometimes you just need enough faith in those you are fighting with and within yourself."

"So everything will work out for the best."

"Exactly."

Cheyenne lies down and Tamryn takes a nap. Cheyenne lies there for a few minutes looking at the top of the tent not exactly ready to sleep at the moment.

(Please, let us be able to defeat Korin. All these Narnians are depending on us. We can't let them down.) She thinks.

She feels her eyes start to droop and she falls all the way asleep. Trent was thinking about what Aslan had just told him.

"Trent?"

"Yeah, Alan?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking about some things."

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Alan turns over and soon falls asleep. Trent goes back to his thoughts.

(Aslan is right. What my father says should not bother me any longer. My mother would be proud of me and that is what matters. I will use this time here in Narnia to learn how to step up and defend myself against my father's attacks, both verbally and physically.)

He closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

~Tamryn looked around her more dazed, confused, and suddenly frightened. She could hear steps coming towards her. She barely sees something flash across then jump out at her. She jumps out the way and goes to grab her swords off her belt. She panics realizing the hilts of both swords were not there.

"Where are my swords? Why do I always manage to leave the important things when I need them the most! You don't need to take your swords, Tamryn; we'll protect you just fine. We got bloody separated!"

She sees the shadowed figure coming at her again; she runs for the forest when she sees a small gap in the rock formation nearby. She runs for it and barely squeezes in as the claws almost hit her. She screams and runs against the back of the formation. She trips over a rock. She catches herself as she falls onto the ground with a thud. She sees the shadow figure clawing at the rocks trying to get in. She squeezes farther back slightly more terrified. She notices a glint out the corner of her eye.

"What?"

"Get it and throw, Child."

Tamryn jumps the voice came out like a roar.

(It sounds like Aslan.) She thinks.

She pulls at the object noticing the gold lion's head on the hilt and reveals a throwing knife.

"When you throw this knife it will come back to you once the target is hit."

"A boomerang knife."

She looks at the side of the knife noticing something inscribed in the metal. She sees the words: Zealous. She quickly throws it at the figure and the knife hits dead on. She stands in shock before remembering the knife comes back and catches it. She climbs out the rock formation.

"Tamryn!"~

She sits up slightly unnerved.

(I can't take all these weird dreams. I don't even know who was yelling at me.)

She sees Cheyenne still asleep and quickly walks out the tent. Samuel sits up slightly panicked and looks to make sure he did not wake his friends. Certain that he did not do so, he gets up and walks out the tent. He spots Tamryn walking down away from her tent and quickly follows her.

"Tamryn, please tell me you have awaken due to a strange dream occurring."

"How did you know that?"

"I just had an odd dream."

"Was there this shadow chasing you?"

"Yes, I was running towards a beach and it looked like an outline of ship was somewhere in the water. I was running from this shadow like beast and my saber and short sword were doing nothing against it. I almost trip over something in the sand and see it is a dagger. It said Endurable and sounded like Aslan told me to use it in close combat, that it would destroy its opponents. So, I did. I killed the beast and ran for the shore; I think I was trying to obtain the ship's attention, but it just ended."

"I was in the forest when the shadow beast came after me. I didn't have my short swords and started complaining about being separated. I ran to a rock formation and climbed in. The beast tried to claw in after me and I tripped; that's when I heard Aslan say to take the object I noticed sticking out the wall. I did and it was a throwing knife that would come back to me after hitting its target. It said Zealous on the side; I threw it and killed the beast and started to climb out when someone yelled my name. I never saw who because the dream ended."

"Do you think it is possible that you were separated from me?"

"Possibly."

"But that would not explain why you did not have your swords."

"Actually, I think I was separated from you and I blamed you for it. I was imitating what had been said to me earlier about being protected. And the last sentence I said kind of in an English tone. I must have been upset with you, but there was a 'we' part also. 'We'll protect you' was the exact line. Someone else most has been there with us."

"No one was with me when I was running."

"Maybe that was the voice that was yelling at me in the end."

"Or our dreams could have been at different times. Maybe it was someone from the ship that I was going to flag down."

"That is possible."

"I suppose, we won't know for sure now."

"Yeah. It's just weird."

"Would you like to spar?"

"Sure."

Tamryn and Samuel face each other and spar for almost thirty minutes. They finally call the spar a draw as both felt themselves tiring slightly.

"Well done."

The two jump slightly and turn to see Aslan watching them.

**Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Narnia, just some characters. Please review! 578 words!**

"Thank you, Aslan," they say.

"You are welcome," is Aslan's reply.

Samuel and Tamryn lie on the ground.

"That's strange."

"What's strange, Tamryn?"

"I had this dream about Aslan's country and so did, Cheyenne. Now, we had similar dreams. I don't quite understand why I'm the one having these dreams."

"Neither do I. It is strange indeed."

About an hour later, they hear footsteps. They sit up and turn around to see Alan walking toward them. He sits in between them. Samuel looks out ahead of them.

"I cannot believe we are actually training for this fight to the death," Samuel comments.

"Things will work out, Sam," says Alan.

"Don't call me Sam."

"Why not?"

"It sounds like a girl's name."

"But Sam is bi-gender name," says Tamryn.

"I know, but you would hear a girl being called Sam more often than a boy. Besides, I hate nicknames."

Alan and Tamryn shake their heads.

"Do either of you have nicknames?"

"No."

"You've never been called Tam or Tammy?"

"Nope."

"Cheyenne calls me Al sometimes, which bugs me."

"Then again, she is your sister," Tamryn points out.

"Even so, I hate that nickname."

Cheyenne and Trent get up and decided to do some practicing. Aslan walks toward them while they are still practicing.

"You both are doing an excellent job. I believe you two earned some rest."

"Thank you, Aslan," they reply.

"You are welcome."

Aslan walks away from them.

"You both are doing an excellent job. I believe you two earned some rest."

"Thank you, Aslan," they reply, heading for where Alan, Tamryn, and Samuel were sitting down.

"You are welcome."

"So, did you and Alan talk about what happened?"

"Yeah. It helped make things better for us."

"That's good."

"Yeah. I hope you can work things out with your dad."

"I just want him to know he can't push me around."

"In order to do that, you need to find confidence, which I believe you can do."

"Thanks, Cheyenne."

"You're welcome."

Trent sits next to Samuel, and Cheyenne sits next to Alan.

"When it has been fifteen minutes, I want all of you to meet up with your squadrons."

The kids nod.

"So, how are you doing with your bow and arrow, Trent?" Alan asks.

"Better. I'm starting to hit the bulls-eye even more than before."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"What about your dagger, Cheyenne?"

"I've been getting better too, Alan. How's the sparing going?"

"It's coming along," Samuel replies, "I must say that Tamryn is the best out of the three of us. She manages to defeat both Alan and myself."

"I have to agree with Samuel on that," Alan adds.

"Well, when you do two sports, it helps with your strength and determination," Tamryn comments when everyone looks at her.

"You got a point there," Trent admits.

"So, I guess we should continue training," says Alan.

"Yeah," Samuel adds, "because we do not know for sure when Korin's army will get here."

"I think we should sparring each other at the same time," Tamryn suggests.

Alan and Samuel look at her like she was crazy.

"We need to prepare for anything. We could have another enemy sneak up on one of us while we're distracted."

"I agree with you," Samuel says.

"So do I," Alan agrees.

Alan, Samuel, and Tamryn start sparring each other. Trent and Cheyenne go off in another direction to train with their weapons.

**Please Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Narnia, just some characters. Please Review! 955 words!**

Alan was watching for Samuel and Tamryn. They were both currently pacing around him but at different speeds. Tamryn was walking slightly fast but taking short steps while Samuel was moving slightly faster but at a more anxious speed. He launches at Samuel and the metal of their weapons clang. He knew that both Samuel and Tamryn had an advantage because he had only one sword, but they were also at a disadvantage because neither had a way to provide defense for themselves. He barely hears the footsteps of Tamryn coming behind him and he quickly rotates so that her swords get caught in the tangle of his sword and Samuel's saber and short sword. He quickly rotates back around and pushes forward with his shield. Loosing the tangle and knocking both of his friends off their feet.

Tamryn grunts and sits up slightly and sees Alan smirking slightly. She quickly gets into a crouching position. She notices Samuel getting up beside her and knows she has to be careful of what next move would be.

(I can't stay crouching forever. But, I have to find a way to get away from both of them.) She thinks.

Samuel was trying to figure out what Tamryn was up to mainly because he was debating on if it was a good idea to attack her or not. He finally decides to move towards her when she jumps up and catches Alan's leg tripping him and pointing one sword at each boy. Samuel smiles.

"That is a good plan, but still very sloppy. You wouldn't be able to use your swords against a third attacker."

"I guess so."

They take a short break to regain their breath before starting up again.

Trent and Cheyenne were hitting various targets on the practice fields. They aim at the already set up targets along with creating targets in the trees. Cheyenne looks around to pick a target as it was her turn.

"That apple."

Trent looks to see where Cheyenne was pointing and spots the two apples in the top the tree.

"Okay."

Cheyenne aims first and hits the apple.

"Nice shot."

"Thanks."

Trent aims his arrow and fires. It hits the second apple, slicing it in half.

"You are getting faster at aiming the arrow."

"Yeah. I suppose I will I have to be."

Cheyenne nods.

Tamryn, Samuel, and Alan had gone back to sparring each other. Samuel was currently dodging Alan's sword and trying not to get hit by his shield. He notices Tamryn coming at him and quickly maneuvers himself out of harm's way. He launches at Tamryn, who places her swords in front of her in the form of a X. It knocks him back a little as Alan goes slash at her. Instead of countering, she keeps the swords in front her, providing herself with a shield.

(Smart, but still not smart enough.) Samuel thinks.

He decides to come at her from the side and goes to strike her. In one quick movement, she lifts one sword stopping Alan's sword in mid-air and kicks him in the stomach before bring both swords down in front of Samuel, who had barely been forced to lean back in order to not be hit.

"How did you know, I was coming from this direction? You were busy blocking Alan's movements."

Tamryn smirks at him.

"That's for you to find out."

Alan and Samuel look at her before getting back into fighting stances. They begin to fight again. Tamryn was being careful of the glances she made at her swords. She had practiced this move on her own and with Birk. She was now to the point as it was now obvious by Samuel's confusion, that neither of the boys noticed the quick glances she made at the metal of swords. The metal that gave her perfect reflections of everything around her. The most advantage point for the swords to be in was the X and she had been able to see Samuel coming at her. They continue to spar for almost a full hour. They sit down in the grass exhausted. Trent and Cheyenne join them; they notice multiple Narnians looking at them.

"You three have managed to distract many Narnians from their work as they watch you duel," Trent says.

"Wonderful," Samuel says.

They regain their breath lying back in the grass. Tamryn sits back up suddenly hearing paw prints.

"Tamryn? What's wrong?'

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just needed to sit up."

(Now I'm hearing Aslan's paw prints? Am I going crazy?) She thinks, as Aslan walks over to them.

"You have all done well with your training."

"Thank you, Aslan."

"You are all welcome. You have all done well with your weapons. Come, we have much to discuss."

They follow Aslan behind the tents. They sit down in the grass.

"Tomorrow, all of you will meet with your squadrons and discuss strategies. I have received word that Korin's army is moving at a rushed pace."

"What does that mean?" asks Cheyenne.

"Korin and his army are getting closer and closer as we speak. You all should be prepared to move out sooner than expected."

The kids nod, feeling slightly apprehensive. Aslan soon dismisses them and they go and sit in front of the boys' tent.

"What do we do?" asks Tamryn. "The army is moving so close and so quickly."

(I've never heard her so apprehensive about this war.) Trent thinks.

"We have to be as ready as possible," Alan says.

The others nod. Cheyenne and Tamryn take a walk around the camp. They go to a small stream near the camp and sit down on a couple rocks.

**Please Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Narnia, just some characters. Please review! 574 words.**

Tamryn sits there, trying to think of what to say before turning toward Cheyenne.

"Hey, Cheyenne how's your aim?"

"It's getting a lot better. Thanks for asking. What about sparring?"

"It's coming along great. I can outsmart Samuel and your brother."

Cheyenne laughs.

"That's cool," she comments.

"Thanks," Tamryn replies

"You're welcome."

"Have you hit any more of Trent's targets?"

"No. He's gotten a lot faster with his aim."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"I feel horrible about him going through his mother's death at a young age, along with his father abusing him for eight years. That has got to be tough on him."

"I feel the same way, Tamryn. Hopefully, this will help him become stronger and more willing to stand up to his father."

"Yeah. How did you decide to join the swim team?"

"My mom always told me that I love being in the water ever since I was a baby. Alan and I live in Texas, where it's hot practically all the time, so naturally I wanted to join the swim team. I've been on it ever since I was eight."

"Oh."

"So, what do you think of Narnia?"

"I think it would be a nice place to live, minus the war."

"Of course. I agree completely."

"It's so beautiful."

"Yeah."

The girls look over at Aslan.

"What do you think Aslan's doing, Cheyenne?"

She shrugs.

"I'm not sure. Why don't you ask him?"

"I don't want to disturb him. Besides, I think we should meet with our squadrons."

"Okay."

"We should tell the guys about meeting their squadrons."

"Right. Let's go."

They stand up and head over to where the boys were.

"Hey, guys, we should go ahead and meet up with our squadrons," says Tamryn.

The boys nod and head in opposite directions to meet with their squadrons. Everyone in the army bows in respect to them. Cheyenne meets all of the griffins, while everyone else meets everyone in their squadrons.

"It will be an honor to serve you, Daughter of Eve."

"It will be my pleasure to work with you."

One of the swordsman in Alan's squadron, a red dwarf, steps toward him.

"Son of Adam, It is an honor to be fighting by your side."

Alan nods.

"Thank you and I am glad to hear that."

The dwarf nods and bows again. A dryad walks up to Trent and bows.

"Son of Adam, we are all honored to fight alongside you."

"I am much obliged by your sentiment. Thank you."

"You are welcome."

She bows. Samuel is met up by a faun, who bows.

"It is a privilege to be by your side in this battle, Son of Adam," he says.

Samuel nods.

"I appreciate your loyalty."

"I am willing to die for Narnia and its royals."

A centaur meets with Tamryn and, like the others, bows before her.

"Daughter of Eve."

"Yes?"

"I promise that, in this battle, I will fight to the death for Narnia."

"That is good to know."

The centaur bows once more. After meeting her squadron, Tamryn decides to find a horse and walks up to the fields where the horses were grazing. She looks down at the reins on her wrist.

(As soon as I find a horse, I'm going to have to learn how to ride one. I hope Cheyenne or one of the boys know how to ride a horse.)

**Please Review! **


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own Narnia, just some characters. Please review! 1280 words.**

Tamryn heads back to the tents and sees the boys and Cheyenne sitting beside a fire as it was getting dark. She sits between Cheyenne and Trent.

"So, Trent, Cheyenne tells me you are getting better with your bow and arrows."

"Yeah. I've been able to shoot a lot a quicker since learning how to aim a lot faster."

"That's great."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They sit in silence for a while.

"Can any of you maybe help me find a horse tomorrow?"

"I can," Trent says.

"Thanks, Trent."

"You're welcome."

"Tomorrow, right after sunrise fine?"

"Yeah."

They soon go their separate ways into their own tents. Trent sits on his bed as Samuel and Alan lay on theirs.

"So, what's going on between you and Tamryn?" asks Alan.

Trent looks at them, "Nothing is going on between us."

"But you like her," Samuel says.

"I do not, we are just friends. Besides she'd never be interested in someone like me despite how nice and pretty she is."

"Aha! You've just admitted you have feelings for her!" Samuel exclaims. "I'm sure you two will get more bonding time tomorrow over horses."

Trent's face goes red.

"Samuel, don't tease him," Alan says.

"Oh, he can take a joke. Besides what can you do about it?"

"We could always tease you when you meet a girl," Trent mutters.

"I propose we do exactly that," Alan says in agreement.

Samuel looks at the two boys, "Since when do you say 'propose'?"

"Since I have to act kingly don't I?"

"I think it's rather un-kingly to tease a fellow royal about said love life," Samuel says.

"But, you have just done the same to me," Trent points out.

"No, I haven't. We haven't been crowned royalty of Narnia yet. I'm still able to tease you about your love life," Samuel comments.

"That's a good point," Alan says.

"Whose side are you on?" Samuel and Trent snap.

"What?"

"You can't keep switching between me and Trent over his love life."

"Why are we still discussing my love life? I don't have a love life. I don't think I'll have a love life with Tamryn."

"You would if you just tell her how you feel," Samuel comments.

"I think we should get some sleep," Alan says. "Trent has to be up at dawn."

"Yes, we don't want Trent to sleep in and miss his bonding time with Tamryn," Samuel says.

Trent hits him with a pillow before going to sleep. Unfortunately, Samuel's prediction came true as he was the first to wake up the next morning. He yawns slightly noticing that the sun was shining brightly into the tent and looks around. He blinks seeing Trent still in bed.

(Have they left and come back already?) He thinks.

He looks more carefully and notices Trent's boots still sitting in the exact same spot as the night before and immediately knew they had not been moved an inch. He snorts holding back laughter.

(The boy bloody slept in!) He thinks, trying not to laugh out loud.

Samuel walks over and begins to shake him.

"Trent, wake up."

Trent eyes open and he sees Samuel's face right in front him.

"Do you mind backing away, Samuel?"

"You've missed your date with Tamryn."

"WHAT?"

Samuel falls backwards as Trent sits up too quickly trips and falls straight on top of him.

"Trent! Get off of me!"

"What are you two idiots doing?"

Both boys look up and see Alan sitting up in his cot staring at the two boys groggily.

"Trent is late for his date with Tamryn," Samuel says as he and Trent manage to sit up and Trent rushes for his boots. "And I'd say a good couple hours late from the soon."

Alan mutters something incoherent under his breath.

"It's not a date!" Trent shouts back as he rushes out the tent.

Trent runs for the hills where the horses are and sees Tamryn waiting near the area as he starts to reach her he trips over his feet and falls over. Tamryn rushes over to him and pulls him up.

"Trent, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I mean, I'm so sorry; I'm late for our date. I slept in."

Tamryn's face goes red.

"D...Did you just say date?"

"Yeah, you know, like an appointment for which we supposed to meet. To look at horses."

(Man, am I glad Samuel is not here to hear this!) Trent thinks.

"Oh, of course. I don't mind that you slept in. I mean, I figured that's why you weren't out here at sunrise and I didn't want to wake any of you."

Trent nods.

"So, how do you know things about horses?"

"I ride horses back in Vancouver."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's amazing. I have never ridden a horse before and am currently very nervous."

"After a little practice you will do just fine."

"Okay."

Trent and Tamryn walk through the horses. Tamryn walks over to a black stallion.

"He's beautiful."

"Yeah, he looks pretty strong."

"Pardon, but I have a name. If you wish to talk about me then call me Straze."

Tamryn's eyes widen, "I'm so sorry."

(Something tells me I am to use my reins with Straze.) She thinks.

"It is alright, Daughter of Eve."

"Do you mind if I ride you?"

"I would be honored to have you ride me. What is your name?"

"Tamryn."

Tamryn nods and Trent helps her put the reins on then finds a saddle to put on Straze.

"How do I get on?" Tamryn asks.

Straze snorts in a sound that sounds like a chuckle. Trent helps her get on Straze.

"You'll have to practice a few times on your own."

"Okay."

Tamryn shakily tries to get down and lets go the reins and stumbles a little before righting herself. She practices a few times and manages to get herself on without much trouble. Trent walks over to a chestnut stallion with a saddle.

"Is it alright if I ride you?"

"Of course, Son of Adam."

"My name's Trent."

"Phian."

"It's an honor to meet you."

Trent gets the saddle on Phian along with the reins. He gets on and goes over to Tamryn. They spend close to an hour of her getting used to the reins and learning Straze's comfort zones along with different paces.

"Thanks for all your help, Trent. I never could have done this without you."

"You're welcome."

Tamryn rides a little bit ahead of Trent feeling a little more confident on Straze. Bushes rustle nearby and wolves come out quickly; Straze rears up in surprise causing Tamryn to scream and release the reins.

"Tamryn!" Trent yells, urging Phian toward them.

Tamryn waits for her head to hit the ground but feels fur beneath her instead of the ground.

"We did not mean to frighten you and your horse. Are you alright, Child?"

"I'm just fine thanks for asking," Straze says as Tamryn sits up quickly rotating on her knees to face the wolf.

"Rinion!" She squeals, throwing her arms around him.

The wolf shifts slightly uncomfortable as Trent smiles and lets out a sigh of relief.

(At least she isn't hurt.) He thinks.

"Child."

Tamryn quickly releases him.

"Sorry, Rinion. I'm just glad you are alright."

"I am glad to see you are well also, but we need to go report to Aslan. We shall speak later."

"Okay."

Tamryn, Trent, and the horses watch as the wolves head for the tents. Trent couldn't help but notice that Virk was not among the wolves that had returned. He felt a mix feeling of guilt and sadness in his heart.

**Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own Narnia, just some characters! Please Review! 383 words!**

Tamryn turns back toward Trent and Phian. She could tell something was bothering Trent.

"Trent, are you alright?"

He looks at her.

"I'm fine."

"You sound like something's bothering you."

"I didn't see Virk among the wolf pack. I'm worried something's happened to him."

"I'm sure he's okay."

(I hope so.) He thinks.

"Now, is it alright if we continue riding, Trent?"

"Sure."

Tamryn gets back onto Straze and follows Trent and Phian to an open field close to the camp.

"Trent?"

"Yes, Tamryn?"

"I'm worried about you."

He looks at her.

"You are?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your friend, and friends are supposed to be concerned for each other."

Tamryn keeps herself from blushing.

"Besides, I'm sure the others are concerned about you too."

"I assure you, Tamryn. I'm fine."

"I just want to be sure, Trent, but you would tell us if something was bothering you, right?"

"Of course. I did tell you guys about my parents, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

"I mean for anything else that would be bothering you."

"Of course I'd tell you and the others."

"I'm relieved to hear that."

"Don't worry, Tamryn. I wouldn't leave any of you out of the loop when it comes to my problems."

She smiles at him. He smiles back at her.

"Come on, Tamryn, we need to get back to the camp."

"Alright."

They have Phian and Straze gallop back to where the other horses were. Trent gets off before making sure Tamryn gets off without any problems.

"Trent, I'm fine. You don't need to watch my every move."

"I just don't want what almost happened back out in the fields to happen, no offense Straze."

"None taken, Son of Adam."

"That's another thing you have to be careful of Tamryn; horses are spooked easily."

"He is right, Daughter of Eve."

"I will remember that from now on."

Trent and Tamryn rejoins Alan, Cheyenne, and Samuel.

"So, how was horseback riding, Tamryn," Cheyenne asks.

"It went pretty good except when Straze, the horse I was riding, was spooked by the wolves. I was close to hitting the ground when Rinion broke my fall."

"That's good," Alan says.

"It sure is."

"Hopefully there will not be a repeat of that," Samuel comments.

"We all hope that," says Trent.

Tamryn nods.

**Please Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own Narnia, just some characters. Please Review! 1,519 words.**

Trent heads to the field that had been designated for archery; he notices Samuel follows him out to the field.

"What do you want, Samuel?" He asks while aiming his bow and arrow.

"How much do you care for her?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb. We all know that you two have feelings for each other."

"That's not true. I got worried when she fell off Straze, she could have broken her neck."

"I know, but I wager you got more panicked a lot quicker."

"So, what if I did? That doesn't mean anything."

"Yes, it does. Did anything else happen?"

"We talked for a while. She said she cared for me and wanted me to know that I could talk to any of us if I had a problem."

"Problems such as?"

"Virk didn't come back with the pack."

"Oh. Do you think something happened?"

"In my gut, I feel like something happened, but I'm not sure."

"Maybe he just fell behind. He's probably fine. And on his way back now."

Trent simply nods, "I hope so. That's what Tamryn told me. Are you going to watch me practice or going to practice yourself?"

"Actually, I am observing my ground squadrons fighting skills. So, I will leave to your practice and thoughts of Tamryn."

"You're lucky he doesn't hit you with that arrow," Trian says coming over to the boys.

They both look at him.

"Trent wouldn't hit me anyways. On earth we show friendship by teasing one another."

"That is odd."

"Don't listen to him, Trian. Some show friendships by teasing while others show maturity."

Samuel glares at him, "At least I am on time for my dates."

"It wasn't a date."

"You went into a fit about it."

"Can't you two argue this after the battle? Korin's troops are moving in case you've forgotten."

"We haven't forgotten, Trian. We should both be focusing."

Samuel starts to walk away to find his ground troops, "Don't worry so much, Trent. I'm sure he'll show up soon."

Trent nods at him.

"I do not understand you humans."

"What do you mean, Trian?"

"One moment you are bickering and the next you seem to have an understanding of one another."

"That's just how our friendship is. We can bicker, but help each other when the time comes."

"But since you bicker does that make you not 'showing maturity' as you put it?"

Trent stops his movement of shooting the arrow.

(Of course, he's a fox. Of course he'd say something to outsmart me.) He thinks.

"Sure, I guess."

"Exactly my point, all you humans are not understandable."

"Can you just get my arrows please?"

Tamryn walks over to where she was to be practicing with Alan, her mind on her discussion with Trent earlier.

(I can't believe I almost blushed. Do I have feelings for him?) She thinks.

Her face reddens slightly at the thought. She spots Alan coming her way and tries to relax herself so her face doesn't appear too red.

"Hey, Alan."

"Hey, Tamryn. Ready to practice?"

"Yeah. I'm ready."

Alan nods and the two prepare to duel. Tamryn sees Alan start to move around her and she quickly does the same taking notice of how he carried himself. She finally launches at him and hears the steel of the swords clang.

Korin's Army

Korin sat in his tent looking at the maps of the layout of Beruna knowing that it would be unwise to allow Aslan and his rebels to fight in the valley.

(I have to drag them out past the valley and get them at a disadvantage.) He thinks.

"My Lord, the spies have returned."

Korin looks at the hag "Let them in."

Two crows land on the table and bow.

"What have you found out?"

"They haven't started moving yet. The humans have appeared to be gaining strength with their weapons, but they should not be much trouble to defeat. Though the older girl might be an easy target. She is not skilled with the horse she chose at all and has yet to practice fighting with her swords on the stallion."

Korin nods, "And what of the other humans?"

"The oldest boy appears to be concerned for the younger girl. The girl is leading a griffin squadron so by sending attacks her way may distract him from what is in front of him. The child with the bow and arrow is hesitant to attack at times so by lying a threat toward the youngest boy or oldest girl in close combat may make him hesitate over attacking in fear of hitting the boy or girl."

"The youngest boy doesn't have many weaknesses; he seems to be able to attack well, but his methods are not well planned out. He hasn't perfected his movement with his weapons thoroughly. The youngest girl may be one of the easiest or hardest depending on how you decide to attack her, my Lord. Her griffin squadron will be the last squadron in the rebels' forces. In an attempt to provide safety for her most likely; she has a dagger but also a cloak that makes her disappear, which is why she will be the most difficult target. Though we do not know if the griffin will disappear also so we may have an advantage over that way. What makes her an easy target is her weapon. She has will have to fight closely to us or throw her dagger either way she will be open for attack when she retrieves the dagger."

Korin nods taking in all the information.

"You two have done well and will be rewarded for your information."

The crows bow and leave the tent.

Aslan's Camp

Trent and Trian were walking back from the fields.

"Are you going to be fighting also, Trian?"

"If Aslan requires me to fight then I shall."

Trent nods.

"I believe you all are to be fit for armor soon. Plus, they have to make sure all of you can still move as well with the armor on. Hence why, you may have the same styles but you may not all be wearing the same amount of one another."

"Okay."

The two arrive back at the camp and head for the armory tent. Trent walks in and sees Samuel standing in the tent. He had waist-length chain mail on along with black gloves and the fauns were starting to put on the metal parts of the armor.

(Why am I always stuck with him?) He thinks.

"Hey, Samuel."

"Hi, Trent."

"How were the skills of your squadron?"

"I feel like they are doing either better or at the same skill level as I am."

"Then that is good right?"

"Yes. It was hard to see how many were actually better than me."

"Well, they've had more experience with sword fighting; you'll get better with time."

Samuel nods as the fauns finish putting on all his armor. He moves slightly trying to get used to all the weight. A faun follows him to a practice field to watch how he moves in the armor. It takes Samuel a few tries before he is actually able to pick up his saber and short sword while trying to control his balance. After almost an hour, the faun makes the decision to make the metallic armor lighter but should provide the same protection.

Tamryn laid on the ground feeling like her arms would not move.

(At least I have a little while before I have to try my new armor on.) She thinks.

She sighs lightly; she hadn't even been able to lift her swords under weight that the boys would normally have to wear. She closes her eyes just as a shadow blocks out the sun. She opens them immediately and sees Rinion sitting and looking down at her.

"Hi, Rinion."

"Hello, Child. How are you feeling?"

"Like my arms will never move again."

"Your armor?"

"Yes. The fauns are going to make it of different material but should provide the same protection."

"Good. That is what matters. You are more skilled with your swords."

The wolf notices the questioning look Tamryn gives him.

"I had just finished speaking with Aslan and was looking through the camp. I saw you practicing with the Son of Adam."

"Thank you, Rinion."

"You are welcome."

"Can you spar with me once I get armor that I can move in?"

"Of course."

A faun soon comes to tell Tamryn that her new armor is finished. Rinion waits outside the tent for her to come back. Tamryn soon comes out in a mid-thigh length chain mail with dark brown leather armor and brown gloves.

"Is that leather strong enough?"

"Rinion, the fauns know what they are doing. I am able to lift my swords easier with this on as I discovered inside the tent. It should protect me just fine. There is some metal inside the leather."

"Alright then lets test it."

Tamryn follows Rinion to the practice fields. As they are going she notices Alan and Cheyenne walking to the armory tent with Trent.

**Please Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own Narnia, just some characters. Please review. 759 words.**

Alan and Trent had their arms up, in order for the fauns to make the proper fitting for their armors, while Cheyenne watches. The boys could feel their arms getting heavy, but they try to keep their complaints to themselves.

"We are almost done with your armors," says one of the fauns.

"Alright," Alan replies.

After a few more minutes, the fauns finish their armor. Both of them had chain mail surrounding their torsos,heads, arms, and thighs. Alan had tan leather on his shoulders, while Trent had dark brown leather on his. They both had silver helmets, silver knee and elbow pads, and silver boots.

"These should keep you well-protected in battle," says the second faun.

The boys nod.

"Thank you," says Alan.

"You are welcome."

In the fields close to the girls' tent, Tamryn and Rinion were training. He focuses on Tamryn's sword, as she tries to figure out a way to attack him. She takes a step forward. Rinion charges at her, but she steps back and trusts her sword forward, which Rinion dodges.

"That is clever."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Now, let us continue."

Tamryn nods, and they resume their battle stances.

Cheyenne is having her armor fitted. The fauns are discussing ideas for her armor, since she will not be fighting as much as the older children while getting the required protection of oncoming arrows or other attacks.

"We must consider every aspect, Child," says one faun.

"Indeed. While you may not be in the battle as much, you do need to be prepared for what may happen," another agrees.

"Right. What will happen to the warriors on our side who die?"

"We will honor them for their bravery."

"Um, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course."

"Alan, Tamryn, Trent, Samuel, and I are supposed to be responsible to saving Narnia, so we are supposed to be protected. Well, there was an incident with tigers on the way to the camp. Botain was in trouble, so I stabbed the tiger attacking him. Do you think it was right for me to save Botain?"

"No disrespect to you, Child, but I believe that it was reckless to attack the tiger yourself," says one faun.

"However, I must admit that it was noble of you to save an ally," says another, "especially since we are outnumbered by Korin's army."

"So, It goes both ways?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"Oh."

"Of course, the battle ahead will be challenging."

"I know, but I'm ready to face it."

They finish her armor. She had on brown leather shoulder pads, brown leather gloves, brown leather on her thighs, and chain mail around her torso and along her arms.

"You should be protected enough during the battle."

Cheyenne nods.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

She grabs her cloak, leaves the tent, and goes to find the griffins. They bow when she approaches them.

"How may we assist you?" the griffin leader asks.

"I need to practice using my cloak, while riding on one of you, as well as using my dagger."

"Of course."

The griffin allows Cheyenne to climb onto his back.

"May I ask what your name is?"

"It is Noliez."

"Pleased to meet you, Noliez."

Noliez takes off.

"Whoa!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay."

"Alright. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

Noliez flies toward the targets and has Cheyenne alternate between throwing them and stabbing them. They keep at it for an hour.

"How did I do, Noliez?"

"That was a good job, for your first time. We will need to keep practicing, so you can attack and retrieve your weapon more quickly.

Cheyenne nods.

"However, I will allow you to rest."

"Alright, Noliez."

Cheyenne climbs off of him and looks for Tamryn and the boys.

_Korin's Army_

Korin sits with his captain, observing the army train for the upcoming battle.

"They are all doing well, Captain. We will destroy those meddling humans, as well as the resistance."

"We are willing to fight for you, My Liege."

"Excellent."

Cinian is training with another wolf, while thinking about Rinion.

(Please, be careful, Brother.)

_Aslan's Camp_

Tamryn, Trent, Samuel, and Alan were sitting at the dining table, getting ready to eat when Cheyenne joins them.

"Hey, Guys."

"Hi, Cheyenne," says Alan.

"What's going on?" Trent asks.

"I was practicing with my cloak and my dagger, while riding a griffin. I need to when we start battling."

"How did it go?" Samuel asks.

"It went well, but I need to work on my speed."

They nod.

**Please Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own Narnia, just some characters. Please review. 1086 words.**

They soon finish eating lunch and Cheyenne decides to go practice more with Noliez. She goes over to the griffins and soon spots Noliez.

"Noliez?"

"Yes, Daughter of Eve?"

"Do you mind practicing more with me?"

"Of course I don't mind. We shall practice as long as you like."

Cheyenne smiles brightly, "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Noliez bends slightly so that Cheyenne can get on. Once she is prepared, he takes off into the air. Cheyenne readies her dagger and as Noliez arrives at her target area. He swoops in between targets at slow speeds allowing Cheyenne to alternate between throwing and stabbing at the targets. Cheyenne hits most of the targets dead center.

"Well done. Are you ready to pick up speed?"

"Yes. I am."

He nods and does a sharp turn to come around back to the targets going at a faster pace. Cheyenne throws her dagger at a target only to miss the center by a few inches. Noliez picks up the dagger with his talons and gets it to Cheyenne then continues toward the next target which she stabs. It hits right at the center and gets the dagger back up. They go through all the targets again before Noliez starts going faster. Cheyenne misses a few targets because of the speed. Noliez goes back through at the same speed so Cheyenne can get aiming correctly at that speed.

Tamryn sat on Straze riding toward where the centaurs are meeting. She looks at the centaurs nervously.

(I know this will help me against Korin's army.) She thinks.

The centaurs come to attention noticing her and Straze coming over to them. The lead centaur comes forward.

"How may we be of assistance, Daughter of Eve?"

"I was wondering if one of you could spar with me. I need to practice fighting on Straze."

The lead centaur steps forward, "I shall help you fight, Daughter of Eve."

"Very well."

Tamryn and Straze follow the centaur to opposite side of field.

"You are a general because you're the leader of these centaurs correct?"

"Yes, that is correct. My name is Erius."

"It is a pleasure, Erius."

"As it is a pleasure to serve you, Daughter of Eve."

Tamryn wraps the strap of her reins around her wrist before situating her swords. Erius waits for her to get situated.

"Alright. I must say fighting on horseback will be very different from fighting on your own two feet. You will have in tune with your horse if you plan to move swiftly in battle and create techniques for dodging your enemies. Your horse will aid you as protection but also as another weapon."

"Okay."

Erius goes to attack Tamryn with his sword and Tamryn manages to block the sword but that doesn't keep Straze moves slightly so that she can attack. Tamryn uses her right sword to get a hit at Erius. Erius rears up slightly causing Tamryn to miss; Erius comes down in a striking motion. Straze jerks forward so that Tamryn isn't hit and Tamryn drops one of her swords. Erius picks it up and hands it to her.

"That was not bad."

"But it wasn't good either."

"It was your first try. You need to be used to your horses sudden movements to protect you from danger. If you drop your sword every time, you will miss the perfect time to strike an opponent."

Tamryn nods feeling her face flush with embarrassment.

"Are you ready to continue?"

"Yes."

Samuel and Alan were preparing for sparring matches against various Narnians in their squadrons. The last of the armor is put on securely and both boys face their opponents. They both end up facing a faun. Alan goes to strike at the faun, but it flips over him and goes to attack from behind. Alan slides to his knees barely missing being hit in the back. He rotates and blocks with his shield as the faun was bringing the sword down again. He pushes on his shield and manages to get a clear shot with his sword when the faun maneuvers his right arm with so much force that the shield clashes with Alan's own sword. He cringes hearing the faun's sword scrape against his armor slightly and takes a quick look. He sees the sword hadn't broken through the armor but there was a clearly a scratch on the armor. He moves his shield slightly waiting for the faun to strike again. This time the faun uses swift movements that Alan barely blocks with his shield. The swift movements of the sword keep him from getting in an attack with his sword.

(How do I get a hit? His speed is excellent compared to mine.) He thinks.

Alan grunts his teeth and tries to push the shield up to move the sword out of the way. He tries to hit the faun only for the faun to push back with greater strength that causes Alan to fall over. He lies there for a moment in order to regulate his breathing.

"Son of Adam, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just regaining my breath."

To show he is telling the truth, Alan gets back up and faces the faun.

Samuel was having trouble against the faun he was fighting also. He takes deep gasps in between attacks only to barely regain composure as the faun strikes again. He readies his saber and short sword before looking intently at the faun. The faun launches an attack that causes Samuel to stagger back, but not fall over. He brings his saber across his chest in an attempt to protect his armor from obtaining more scratches. The metal clangs and Samuel launches out his short sword which the faun dodges with great agility.

The faun moves to launch another attack at Samuel. This time Samuel manages to dodge and strike out but the attack is not effective.

(I have to keep a sharp eye on him. Then I shall be able to discover where his weak points are.) Samuel decides.

Samuel soon notices when the faun leaps at him but his abdomen area was open every time. He readies his saber and short sword for when the faun moves. It doesn't take long for the faun to launch at him again; this time Samuel tackles the faun in the abdomen managing to use enough strength to knock the faun to the ground.

By the time everyone sits down together again, they are either sweating or worn out from practicing.

**Please Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own Narnia. Just some characters. Please review. 619 words.**

Trent runs his fingers through his hair before taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. He also rubs his nose, feeling the irritation of the marks left by his glasses.

"Are you alright, Trent?" Alan asks.

"I'm fine. It's just my glasses."

"Do they bother you?"

"Yeah. They irritate me sometimes, but it's no big deal. I only wear them because I have astigmatism."

"Oh. Well, you can't mess with your glasses on the battle field."

"I know that, but I can't see without my glasses."

"I hope you're able to concentrate on the battle."

"I will, Alan. I'll be fine. Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"If you say so."

"I do say so."

Alan heads for the boys' tent, while Trent stays behind to gather his thoughts.

(A war changes people. I just hope...I change for the better. I don't want to be one of those people who become desensitized from the horrors that war brings. I also don't want to become like those soldiers from those war movies. I know it wouldn't be right for me to try and get even with my father, but he's always managed to hit me where it hurts the most. It's not easy, I admit, to resist the urge to get revenge on someone.)

"Trent?"

He jumps and sees Tamryn.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you."

"It's okay."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

The upcoming war."

"Oh."

Tamryn sits next to him.

"I'm worried about what will become of us after we are finished."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean will we be hardened after the battle is over?"

"I'm sure the only thing that changes is that we are stronger than before the battle."

"I hope you're right."

"Trent, I mean it."

He nods.

"I'm also hoping I don't resent my dad anymore after the war than I do now."

Tamryn sighs.

"What is it?"

"Why is it so hard for you to forgive your dad?"

"Because he has abused me in almost every way ever since my mom died."

"But Trent, that's no excuse for you to not forgive your dad, no matter what he did or does to you. I worry about you."

He looks her straight in the eyes.

"You say that a lot. I honestly worry about you as welll, especially after that near accident."

He takes off his glasses, carefully placing them on the ground by his feet, and Tamryn finds herself lost in Trent's dull gray eyes. The moon behind him reflects off her green eyes. Without his glasses, Trent looks like a completely different person, which causes butterflies to flutter in Tamryn's stomach. She tries not to blush, knowing there was a chance he could see them.

"You sure look different without your glasses."

"I've worn glasses for six years because of my astigmatism. I hate the way they leave marks on my nose."

"Have you considered contacts?"

"Um, I'm the clumsiest person on earth."

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that."

"It's okay. No one's perfect."

There is silence. Trent sighs.

"What is it?"

Samuel has been teasing me a lot lately."

"What do you mean?"

He takes a deep breath.

"Have you notice what the others have hinted the two of us?"

"What are you saying, Trent?"

"This really isn't easy for me to say, and I hope I don't weird you out. I didn't want to admit to him or myself, but I have feelings for you. Tamryn, I really like you."

"You li-"

Before she knew what was happening, Tamryn feels Trent's lips pressed against hers. The butterflies start flying in her stomach again. When he pulls away, he immediately looks away.

**Please Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own Narnia. Just some characters. Please Review! 1,665 words.**

Tamryn quickly feels embarrassed.

(Did he just kiss me? Why did he kiss me?)

She quickly gets up from the ground dusting herself off in the process.

"I better get to bed."

"Tamryn."

She quickly walks toward the girls' tent feeling slightly confused.

Trent walks over to the guys' tent after entering he removes his boots and lies down. He puts an arm beneath his head staring at the top of tent.

(What just happened? I kissed her and she brushed me off. Maybe she didn't like me the way I think I feel for her.)

"Everything alright, Trent?"

Trent looks over and sees Samuel looking at him.

"I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

Trent rolls his eyes as he could tell this was about to go to some comment about him and Tamryn. He decides keep Samuel quiet before he can get into something.

"I kissed Tamryn and ran off about two minutes after it happened. Now, I'm not sure if I even truly felt anything for her in that way."

"Oh. It seems you two were always very close."

"Maybe because we were getting close as brother and sister; not as crushes or anything like that. Maybe we were starting to look at each other as in a protective sibling way."

"That is possible."

"Now, you say that. After all you've done is hinted that we should be together."

"I apologize if I have upset you."

"It's alright, Samuel. It's just that I have a lot more on my mind now. With this going on with Tamryn, the battle, and my father."

"Well, you have to focus on one thing at a time. You can try speaking to Tamryn in the morning. Your father will have to wait since you can't speak to him until we leave Narnia, so being distracted by him will not likely help you concentrate on things here. As for the battle, you seem quite capable with the bow and arrow."

"Thanks, Samuel."

"You're welcome."

They soon fall asleep.

Tamryn laid on her bed trying to sleep; she turns over letting out a small sigh. She couldn't help but feel guilty about running away from Trent after the kiss. Her mind was still trying to work around her emotions.

(I don't think I felt anything. Maybe Aslan can help.)

Tamryn's face flushes at the thought and mutters, "I must be crazy thinking a lion can help me with relationship issues. I can't talk to Rinion about it."

She quickly looks over at Cheyenne to make sure she wasn't overheard. She sees the girl was deep asleep already and lets out a sigh. She manages to fall asleep close to an hour later. She wakes up at dawn and sees Cheyenne still in bed. She goes out the tent and goes down to the brook and washes her face.

"Good morning, Child."

Tamryn snaps up wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Good morning, Rinion."

The wolf couldn't help but notice her tone was somewhat quiet, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, Trent kissed me last night. Only I kind of ran away afterwards. I was up a while trying to figure out what is going on with my emotions."

(So much for not talking to Rinion about this. There's no way a wolf will understand my emotional issues.)

"You need your rest, Child. This battle will not be easy."

"I know, Rinion."

"I will stand by your side and fight with you for as long as possible."

"Thank you, Rinion."

"How did your emotions become confused?"

"What?"

"Your emotions, how did they become confused?"

(I knew I'd have to explain.)

"I thought I had romantic feelings for Trent, but then last night, he kissed me as I already stated. I became confused because I may not have romantic feelings for him. I am trying to figure out if my feelings for him are strictly friendly, romantic, or brother-sisterly."

"Maybe speaking with Trent will help you figure out your emotions."

"I guess it would help. Thanks, Rinion."

She heads up the path toward the tents, picking a couple apples along the way.

(I'm taking advice from a wolf. Never thought that would happen.)

Trent was walking around the tents before picking some fruit to eat as breakfast.

"Trent!"

He turns and sees Tamryn coming over to him, "Yes, Tamryn?"

"Can we talk real quick?"

"Of course," He says finishing the rest of his fruit.

"I wanted to talk about what happened last night."

"Alright."

"I'm sorry for how I reacted, but I got scared when I realized something."

"I understand. What exactly did you realize?"

"I think I love you, but more of brother-sister."

"I believe I feel the same way."

Tamryn nods and is about to say something when a horn sounds.

"W-What is going on?"

A tiger bounds by, "It is time to battle! Korin's army is moving close."

"So soon? I'm nowhere near ready. I haven't even practiced well on Straze."

"We don't have time, Tamryn. You are ready enough."

"I hope so."

She runs to the girls' tent and sees Cheyenne getting on her armor. Tamryn begins to put on her armor after a nervous breath.

Samuel walked through the woods not far from Alan but still behind Aslan. He looks toward Alan.

(The two of us will have to work together and back each other up.) He thinks.

He notices Aslan swish his tail and the archers disappear into the tree trunks with the griffins going into the branches. He was slightly awed at the trees moving to provide adequate hiding space.

They enter a grassy valley and spot Korin's army. Samuel gulps gripping his saber and sword hilts tighter. Korin's army looked so much bigger.

"This is your last time to surrender, Rebels!"

Samuel takes a few steps back at the loud voice, but quickly calms back down. Aslan growls barring his teeth, "Narnia will not bow down to a dictator for a moment longer."

"You want to lose the hard way then? Very well. I want all of them dead now!" Korin commands.

Korin's front line launches ahead. Samuel looks at Aslan and Alan.

"We have to hold them to a half point! Don't let them reach the trees!" Alan commands.

Samuel nods as he and Alan start to move past Aslan.

Alan sucks in a deep breath as his shield blocks a Minotaur from hitting him in the chest sending vibrations through the armor instead. He clenches his teeth and swings his sword killing the Minotaur. He moves forward managing to strike a tiger. He kills a bear while hearing a hissing sound behind him. Turning around, Alan sees a faun had killed the tiger which was close to attacking his back. He spins hearing a roar and barely hits a hag with his shield before nodding at the faun.

Tamryn strikes down and kills another wolf that had launched at her. She sees two panthers coming at her on both sides. As the panthers lunge; Straze rears up on his hind legs giving her the advantage to strike down both cats. She hears Straze's front hooves come down on a black dwarf effectively stopping it. Straze moves forward using his strength to knock away a Minotaur so that Tamryn can focus on another target. She spots Rinion fighting with a black dwarf.

(We haven't even gotten through the first half.) She thinks, noticing that half of Korin's army was nowhere near entering the fight.

Cheyenne feels Noliez tense beneath her ready to take off when given the command.

"I would suggest cloaking yourself before we are out of the trees, Child. That way, it looks like no one is traveling on me."

"Alright."

Cheyenne looks out at the battlefield again knowing that she would have to move soon so that Trent and the other archers would have a clear shot at the part of Korin's army that had yet to attack. She takes a deep breath waiting for the time when she was to move all along to Aslan's battle plan that had been created not long ago.

They had gathered at Aslan's tent after being dismissed to bed because the lion said he had something important to speak to them about.

"What's wrong, Aslan?" Alan asks.

"Korin has some spies watching us. The trees have reported his birds have been hovering in them watching you all train."

"What? You mean we did all this work for them to know our weaknesses anyways?" Samuel questions.

"No, this is not the case. I believe we need to come up with a plan that Korin will not expect. Unfortunately, for this to happen; you all cannot be practicing the plan and rely on your instincts."

Cheyenne shakes her head quickly moving away from her thoughts in time to see Alan's shield flick slightly in the morning sunlight. She quickly wraps her cloak around her making herself invisible.

"Move, Now."

Noliez takes off the branches.

Trent watches the branches and knows that the griffins have begun to move. He waits until the last griffin is out of the trees into the battlefield. The griffins begin to slant.

"Archers, ready yourselves!"

All the archers immediately load an arrow into the bow and aim toward the sky at an opposite and higher slant of the griffins, so that they wouldn't any of the flying beasts. Trent looks waiting for Tamryn's signal. He soon spots the slashing of her swords in an 'X'.

"Fire!"

All the arrows release into the sky at once.

Korin was grinning to himself. His spies had given him the perfect advantage and now Aslan and his rebels were going to suffer. His grin quickly falls as the sky turns black. His eyes bulge slightly realizing that the sky was not truly black but arrows were blocking the morning sun and falling perfectly to strike down a large sum of his part of the army that had yet to join the fight.

**Please Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't own Narnia! Please Review. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts added for Narnia's Redemption. The next chapter will be the last in this story. I'll have more details in that chapter, just giving a heads up. 1296 words.**

(It worked!) Trent thinks excitedly. (This should be a huge advantage over Korin's army.)

Trent and the other archers suddenly see thirty crows charging at them. They get their bow and arrows ready and release the arrows. The arrows hit the seventeen of the crows in the first round. The archers dodge them and go for a second round. The arrows go through twelve more crows, but the surviving crow heads straight for Trent. Thinking quickly, he takes off his glasses and holds them up and blinds the remaining crow. Trent is putting on his glasses, unaware that a panther was planning on attacking him from behind. A red dwarf sees this and immediately aims his arrow at the panther. Just as Trent gets his bow in his hands, he hears a thud behind him and turns to see the dead panther. He sees the centaur and thanks him with a simple nod before returning his attention to the crow and shooting it with his arrow just as it regains eyesight.

Korin's eye twitches slightly, seeing that the rebels have come up with a strategy, but he quickly brings his focus back to what is left of his army.

"Don't let a single one of those rebels live!" he shouts at his remaining army.

He feels himself losing control of his rage and starts to shake with fury.

Samuel is surrounded by three hags. One tries to hit him from behind, while he is battling the other two with his swords. He manages to skewer two of them and turns to the third hag behind him in the nick of time. He blocks uses both of his swords. It tries to push Samuel, but he stands his ground, overpowers the hag, and kills it. He sees two brown bears out of his peripheral vision. He faces them and prepares to slay them both by setting both of his swords on either side of him and looking between the two of them. The second they charge at him, he pushes his swords toward the bears, and they plunge into the bears' hearts, killing them instantly.

Alan is fighting off a Minotaur. Each time he goes to attack, it manages to block it and goes to attack Alan, who in turn blocks it. The Minotaur charges at Alan, but he dodges it and plunges his sword into its back. Another Minotaur charges at him when a faun slashes it.

Straze starts to gallop toward a troupe of black dwarves. Amidst the assault against the enemy dwarves, a hag emerges from their left and slashes a sword at Tamryn. The hag's sword had caused a cut on Tamryn's arm, causing her to moan in pain and loses one of her swords. With the pain shooting through her arm, she looks at her arm, sees it bleeding, and manages to keep her hand on the other sword. Cinian sees the attack on Tamryn and prepares to pounce on Tamryn. Rinion, seeing Cinian, sprints toward his twin and rams into his side.

"You will not harm that Daughter of Eve, brother!" Rinion snarls.

"You cannot protect her forever, Rinion. Besides, the hag attacked her first."

They face each other and circle each other and growl at each other. Cinian charges at his brother, but Rinion pushes himself onto his hind feet. Realizing what Rinion was planning doing, he does the same, and the two starts biting at each other and swiping their front paws.

Cheyenne, holding onto Noliez with one hand and her dagger with other, prepares herself to stab her enemy. Noliez soars toward a minotaur and allows Cheyenne the opportunity to slay it on the spot. As it collapses to the ground, Cheyenne is quickly carried up to the sky.

"How are you doing, Young One?" Noliez asks her once they are high enough not to be heard.

"I'm okay. I did almost lose my dagger though."

"Hold on tight. We are going in again."

"Alright. Let's do this."

She clutches the dagger in her hand and prepares herself to attack again.

Korin and Aslan go into combat. Korin attempts to keep Aslan at bay, but he is too strong for the dictator. Korin had not only his dagger, of which he hoped to vanquish the large lion, but he also had his stone hard, crystal clear spear.

"If you think I will surrender to the son of the Emperor-Over-the-Sea, you are sadly mistaken."

Korin aims his dagger toward Aslan and fires at red beam with an orange hue at him. Aslan, however, deftly dodges the assault by leaping into the air and over the dictator. He attempts to strike Aslan, but he is too fast and crushes the magical dagger in the wizard's hand. Korin lifts his other hand to use the spear; however, it too is barely destroyed in time in the lion's jaws. Using his front paw, Aslan pins Korin to the ground.

Noliez, realizing what Aslan was going to do to Korin, flies higher and turns away from the scene down on the ground. The sudden move nearly caused Cheyenne to slip away from him, but she keeps her grip onto him.

"I suggest you cover your ears and eyes, Daughter of Eve."

"Why, Noliez?"

"It is not something you wish to witness."

She rests on side of her head against Noliez's neck, and presses her hand against the other side of her head. Aslan roars and kills Korin. Everyone on both sides stop their combats upon hearing Aslan's roar. When his followers saw Korin dead, they retreat. Aslan turns around and sees Noliez land in front of him. Cheyenne takes off her cloak and slides off the griffin.

"Is it over, Aslan?"

"Yes, Child. Korin will enslave Narnia no more."

"That is a relief."

Trent searches for his friends. When he sees Straze galloping toward him. He is first relieved to see her alright, but gasps seeing her clutching her arm and sprints over to her.

"Tamryn, are you alright?"

She looks down at him and plasters a smile on her face.

"I am fine, but I was hit."

"Where?"

She slowly removes her hand and shows him the injury she gained from the attack. He helps her off Straze and looks for Aslan after picking up her fallen sword.

"Aslan, Tamryn's been wounded."

Tamryn shows him the wound, and he breathes onto her arm; when she looks down at her arm, she sees it is completely healed.

"Whoa!" she exclaims.

Aslan goes to tend to the wounded. Alan and Samuel join Trent, Tamryn, and Cheyenne.

"Are you alright, Tamryn?" Alan asks.

"Yeah," she replies, "I was attacked by a hag in the arm, but Aslan healed it."

They stare at her arm in awe.

"Not even a scar," Samuel observes.

"Are you okay, Cheyenne?"

"Yes, Alan, I'm fine. What about you?"

"A few close calls, but I'm good."

She nods and hugs her brother.

"I'm so glad this war is over."

"So am I."

"We all are," says Trent.

Rinion walks up to them. Tamrn kneels down and pets him.

"Are you alright, Rinion?"

"I am fine. How about you?"

"I am fine as well."

He sees the tear in her sleeve.

"What happened?"

"I was attacked from the side, and I lost one of my swords. My arm was bleeding, but it has been healed by Aslan."

He nods.

"Cinian told me a hag attacked you."

"What happened to your brother? Did you see him?"

"I fought him when he attempted to attack you. When Aslan roared, I lost track of my brother."

"Tamryn, I found your sword," Trent reports, handing her the sword.

"Thank you," she replies, taking it.

Aslan rejoins them.

"It is time we head to Cair Paravel for the coronation."

**Please Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own Narnia. Last Chapter of **_**Narnia's Redemption**_**; if you are still interested in this story, it will be continued in the sequel titled, **_**The Grandiose Age**_**. Please Review! 2225 words.**

Tamryn, Alan, Cheyenne, Trent, and Samuel follow Aslan back to the camp. They stop near the center of the camp.

"Clothes were left here for you all to wear to Cair Paravel along with horses. Go to your tents and change."

The kids nod and head toward their tents with slight anticipation. Cheyenne and Tamryn go into their tent.

"Are you alright, Cheyenne?"

"I'm fine, Tamryn. Why?"

"Just making sure. Are you nervous?"

"A little. Are you nervous?"

"Yes, I feel the nerves will be worse when the coronation actually takes place."

Cheyenne nods in agreement picking up the clean navy pants, brown boots and white long sleeve shirt to put on. Tamryn discovers that she has the same outfit. They change and go out of the tent and toward the camps center. Alan, Trent, and Samuel soon join them; all three boys dressed in black pants, white long sleeve shirts, and black boots. They Aslan with Straze and four other horses. They start to get on them; Tamryn notices Rinion is nearby with a few other wolves to guide them to Cair Paravel. Alan helps Cheyenne onto her horse which was a chestnut brown. Trent gets on Phian, Samuel gets on a reddish-brown horse, Tamryn gets on Straze and Alan gets on a white horse. Alan and Tamryn are beside each other with the others behind them. Aslan starts leading them down the path toward the tree line.

"The trees have sent messages ahead. All of Narnia will soon know they have new Kings and Queens. Cair Paravel is being prepared as we speak for the coronation. We shall arrive in the morning tomorrow."

"Alright," Alan responds.

All five kids grip the reins of the horses slightly thinking about the coronation.

"Aslan, what does Cair Paravel look like?" Cheyenne asks.

"It is a very large castle; filled with marble and made of stone. A very power citadel, a very strong fort; the outside is made of stone. There will be plenty of room for each of you."

"Okay."

Cheyenne begins looking at the trees noticing the branches moving.

(What are they doing? It looks almost like they are waving.) She thinks.

She raises a hand cautiously and gives a small wave; she jumps seeing the branch wave back.

"Are you alright, Cheyenne?" Trent asks.

"I am fine. The tree waved and caught me by surprise," She emphasizes noticing Alan looking back at her.

Aslan chuckles, "The trees are very much alive. They whisper among each other; we may not be able to hear them speak, but they do find ways to communicate with us. They are as much an important part of Narnia as ever. They will aid you very much during your reign."

Cheyenne smiles at the trees as they cross a meadow. Tamryn was looking at the flowers which were white and red lilies.

"These flowers are beautiful. They seem so much more beautiful here then back home."

Rinion smiles lightly while watching the area carefully.

(The war may have just ended, but that doesn't mean they have managed to regroup somewhat. Cinian, what have you done? Why did you run instead of surrender?)

They continue into the next path of trees. They continue until late evening, by that time they were traveling along the Great River of Narnia. The horses stop to drink out of the water. Tamryn notices sweat and dirt on Straze.

"Do you need washed off, Straze?"

He looks at her before nodding slightly and stepping into the shallow part of the river. Tamryn gets a washcloth out of her saddlebag sitting by the bank. She dips it into the water and begins to clean Straze.

"I hope it is not too cold."

"The water is fine, Daughter of Eve."

"Just call me Tamryn please."

"Very well, Tamryn."

Trent sat with Cheyenne farther down on a higher embankment.

"How are you feeling, Trent?"

"I am feeling well, just hoping I do not trip over myself at the coronation tomorrow."

"You won't trip. All you have to do is walk carefully. Besides you didn't trip or misfire any of the arrows."

"Speaking of misfiring. Where is Trian?"

"Trian headed for Cair Paravel not long after the battle. At least that is what Botain told me," Samuel says sitting on the other side of Cheyenne.

"Oh."

Cheyenne looks over her shoulder at Alan speaking with Aslan. Alan notices and smiles at her. She gives a small smile back.

"Do you think Aslan will stay long? To make sure everything goes off smoothly," Trent says.

"I sure hope so," Samuel says. "But he will probably want us to attempt these things on our own."

Cheyenne nods.

It isn't long before the wolves go and return with fruit for them to eat as dinner. They watch the sun setting over the trees.

"Aslan, how are there five thrones Cair Paravel?" asks Alan.

"One of the kings of Narnia added the fifth throne during the building process."

"Added the fifth? So there were originally four?" asks Samuel.

"Yes, you will understand all in your own accords, but I will tell you this: you are not and certainly won't be the last humans to enter Narnia."

The young soon-to-be monarchs' eyes widen slightly and they all think the same thing, "There were other humans from Earth here before?"

"Can't you tell us, Aslan?" Cheyenne asks.

Aslan smiles lightly, "I will not tell you what you are to learn for yourselves."

Cheyenne and the others nod slowly slightly disappointed. They lay down watching the stars eventually falling asleep. Tamryn wakes up sometime later and notices Aslan is awake by the embankment.

(Just suck it up and ask Aslan about the other day. You can do this.)

She slowly and carefully gets up then walks over to Aslan; he turns his head to her.

"You wish to ask me something, Child?"

"Yes, Aslan. I'm sorry; I just didn't know when the appropriate time to have asked about this."

"Go ahead and speak, Child."

"I saw a lion on the way to your camp. It wasn't far from the camp, but at the same time it was. I believed the lion was you; only no one else believed me. I wish to know if I did really see you."

"What do you believe, Child?"

"I believe I saw you in that forest."

"If this is what you believe; then does it matter if others believed you or not?"

"It shouldn't matter, but it does. No one else saw you, but myself; why is that?"

"You were looking while they were not."

Tamryn nods, deciding not to question the lion any farther, before going back to lie down. Her mind on what Aslan told her.

(Does he mean I was the one who didn't doubt when it was the most important?)

She sighs before falling back to sleep. She wakes up to the sun rising.

They eat the left over fruit and gather everything together before climbing onto their horses. They go down the path watching the river flow. They travel for another two hours.

"Children, Cair Paravel is up ahead."

They look up and see a multiple stone level castle built on the cliff, with parts facing the ocean, in the distance.

"We get to live there?" Cheyenne questions.

"Of course, Child," Aslan says.

As they come to closer to the gates they see multiple Narnians lining the path and cheering as they ride through the gates. There are fauns in courtyard as they dismount.

"Follow us to your chambers."

They nod following the fauns into the castle. All of them couldn't help but look around them instead of focusing on following the fauns.

"Are all of those Narnians going to be at the coronation ceremony?" asks Alan.

"Not all of them, but a great majority will be."

They go up a staircase and come to five hallways. They each go down a separate hallway and come to wooden double doors with a gold lion on them. Alan opens his chamber door and sees the sitting room as soon as he enters. He turns a corner up a small set of stairs and goes into his bedroom.

"Your clothes for the coronation are in your wardrobe," the faun says before leaving.

Alan nods and finds the restroom to clean a little better than changes into a red tunic, black trousers and red boots all of which had different parts of gold on the tunic and boots. He picks up the black cape and slowly puts it on.

(I'm glad I only have to wear this cape for the coronation ceremony.)

He heads out down the main hall, but stops realizing he did not really pay attention to which hall Cheyenne had gone down. He finally goes down the hall to his right. He finally comes to the door and knocks; the door opens and he comes face to face with Tamryn.

"Sorry, I was looking for Cheyenne. I didn't know what hall she went down."

"The one on the other side of you. Samuel is beside her and then Trent is on the side of me."

"Thanks. You look great by the way."

Tamryn's face flushes slightly, "I guess so."

Her eyes go downcast over the rose-colored long-sleeve dress. The dress, like Alan's had gold designs in certain parts as well as on the rose colored flats. Her hair still naturally wavy had some tucked through a gold clip in the back, but fell loose. She had on a dark brown cape. Alan hooks his arm with hers.

"You look fine. Don't get all nervous on me; the two of us have to work together more than the others."

Tamryn laughs softly heading down the hall.

"I've decided to ask Rinion to be my royal bodyguard."

"I think that's a great idea. Especially since you are already so close to him."

They come into the circle where the halls meet and see the others waiting for them. Cheyenne was dressed in a emerald green dress and flats that had a silver design going throughout both; she wore a silver cape and her hair was a little curly with a silver barrette. Trent was dressed in a navy blue tunic, dark yellow trousers and navy blue boots all having silver going through them with a dark yellow cape. Samuel was dressed in a dark purple tunic, light brown trousers, and dark purple boots all having silver going through them with a light brown cape.

Cheyenne hugs Alan, "You look very handsome, Al."

Alan glares trying to restrain from ruffling his sister's hair knowing it would rude to do so, but also wanting to get back at her.

(I'll get back at her later.)

"You look very nice, Chey."

Tamryn goes over to Trent, "Are you alright, Trent?"

"I'm nervous."

"You're not the only one. It is frightening."

Trent notices Tamryn is shaking slightly and puts a hand on her shoulder, hoping to calm her down. She smiles at him.

A faun comes up, "It is time, Majesties."

They nod and after taking nervous breaths, walk down the stairs. They follow the faun down a large hallway and come to double doors that Aslan is in front of. There are two Centaurs at the doors; Aslan faces them.

"It is time, Children. You have much of Narnia backing you."

They nod nervously. Aslan signals the centaurs to open the door. They take deep breaths following Aslan past the long rows of Narnians standing at attention. The five children step up the marble stairs and to the white marble and gold thrones that sun shone brightly on, in this order from left to right: Trent, Cheyenne, Alan, Tamryn, and Samuel; they turn and face Aslan.

Aslan roars slightly to silence those in the crowd talking, "Today, is a special day; the land of Narnia will not be ruled by a dictator anymore, but instead replaced by five very capable humans. Respect them and follow their rule for they will guide you into great prosperity."

Six fauns line up, five of which were holding velvet pillows holding crowns.

"To the Western Woods, King Samuel the Endurable."

Samuel ducks his head slightly so the faun can place the silver crown on his head.

"To the Central Plains, King Trent the Decisive."

Trent bows his head as the faun places a silver crown on his head.

"To the Southern Suns, Queen Cheyenne the Noble."

Cheyenne feels the faun place a silver crown on her head.

"To the Eastern Ocean, High Queen Tamryn the Zealous."

Tamryn bows as the faun places a gold crown on her head.

"And to the Northern Sky, High King Alan the Honorable."

Alan bows as the faun places a gold crown on his head.

All five of them step onto the thrones sitting down carefully.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia always a King or Queen of Narnia."

The crowd cheers loudly; as the five monarchs to get up. Tamryn decides to go ask Rinion to be her royal bodyguard and heads toward the wolf.

"Rinion?"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

Her face her reddens a little, (I will have to ask him later to not call me that.)

"I was wondering if you would mind being my royal bodyguard."

"I would be honored to be your bodyguard, Your Highness."

**Please Review!**


End file.
